A Promise Never Broken
by xiiao
Summary: Syao + Mei are going back to HongKong, when Mei asks him about the promise they made as kids. He says he doesn't love anyone else, but is it true? While, back in Tomoeda Sakura is still recovering over Syaoran's leaving. (Pure MeiLi.)(Final Chapter Up!)
1. A Promise Never Broken-01

Promises Never Broken  
By: Xiao-chan  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't know Card Captor Sakura, same with Card Captors. I'm just your average fan girl who adores everything about it. So, don't sue me, it belongs to Clamp and Nelvana, and other companies that I don't know about.   
..WARNING.. Against the real storyline, Syaoran Li does not love Sakura Kinomoto the way he does in the second movie. This is not a Sakura Kinomoto (Sakura Avalon) + Syaoran Li (Li Showron) (S+S) pairing type of fanfiction! The beginning may seem S+S, but they're friends and partners, nothing more. I've warned you. I'll take comments (Because comments are modivation for me), but please.. no flame/hatemail (because a person has a right to express their opinion. ;D) Thanks.  
Enjoy.  
  
------------------------------------  
Chapter One.  
------------------------------------  
  
"H-hoe..?! Going back to Hong Kong..?" Sakura looked at Syaoran, she could feel tears threatening to sting her eyes. Syaoran was her life ever since she was ten years old, and letting him go just like that wouldn't be anything close to easy.   
  
Syaoran noticed she was heart broken, they'd known each other for six years now, and it would be hard to get used to living back in Hong Kong, China. He let his eyes soften, and his tiers curve into a slight smile. Leaving would be hard to do, and it would be extremely hard if Sakura broke down crying.  
  
"Y-you can't go!" Sakura suddenly flug herself into an tight embrace, burrying her face in his shirt. Syaoran heard the her muffled sobs, and looked down at her, putting an arm around her, and whispering softly into her ear. Sakura just sobbed louder. Even his promises of writing from China weren't enough, she counted on him to be there for her.  
  
She looks just like a little child, Syaoran thought to himself. That was true, deep down, Sakura was really emotional about him. On the outside, though, she was just your normal teenager, still emerald green eyes and short chestnut brown hair, though a bit longer and not pulled into the usual pigtails.  
  
"Xiao," Meiling called. She was walking down the sidewalk to where Sakura and Syaoran had been standing. She took a long glance at Sakura, then focused her full attention on Syaoran. He looked at her and nodded softly towards her.  
  
"One second, I'll meet you back at home." He looked down at Sakura who was still softly sobbing into his shirt. He whispered into her ear once again. In the instant Sakura looked up from his shoulder, and slowly let her arms escaped from around him, and to her own sides. She held a smile for a moment, and nodded. Syaoran took one more long glance at her, and turned, walking down after Meiling, leaving Sakura standing in the same place.  
  
Meiling took a glance back from her spot, several feet infront of both of them, and smiled, waving to Sakura. She paused and waited for Syaoran to catch up with her, then walked closely by his side. The two walked in silence, both had been thinking to themselves about the trip ahead of them.  
  
Once hitting their destination, Syaoran's house, Meiling continued to gather her posessions while Syaoran jotted a small letter to Sakura, placing it into an envolope and sending it off to the Kinomoto residence. And after only moments, he was finished, and so was Meiling. He grabbed his bags and offered to carry hers, but she refused, so they set off.  
  
The walked only a few blocks, and came to the bus stop, which was only filled with the two and their bags. He smiled down at Meiling as the bus came to a stop infront of them.   
  
This was going to be a trip to remember.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meiling was flipping pages through her old notebook, the one she used to write letters she never sent and notes in, and sometimes entries as if it were a diary. The book was old, she'd had it for so long the cover was about to fall off. She was reading a certin page, when coming across a certin phrase.  
  
"Xiao," she said, tapping Syaoran, who had been staring out the window of the plane. "I.. have a question." she added, as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Yes, Meiling?" He replied, his caramel eyes met her ruby ones for moment, then he took a short glance at what was in her hands.. Meiling looked down at it, too, shutting it slowly.  
  
"Once a promise is told, you should keep it, right?" she didn't wait for a reply. "Our promise, 'Until you find someone you love more then me, I'll be your finacee', you remember, right?" Syaoran nodded, and Meiling smiled.  
  
"W-we're-- I mean, you haven't found anyone?" Meiling asked. Syaoran was looking back at his window, and minutes went by of silence. Finally, he looked back at her, and took a slow, deep breath. "No, I haven't."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Moshi moshi, Diadouji Tomoyo speaking," Tomoyo said cheerfully, as she listened for a voice to appear through the phone.  
  
"T-tomoyo," Sakura was crying again. "He's," she didn't finish her sentence and continued to sob, leaving Tomoyo concerned. The two were best friends, and Tomoyo was always there to help, in times like these, because she cared so deeply for her friend's contentment.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? Do you want to come over?"  
  
"H-hai. Can I meet you at the park, though?" Sakura requested.  
  
"Of course." Sakura smiled and hung up, taking her and wipping the tears out of her eyes. She pulled on her shoes, and ran out of the house, and down to the park. Amazingly, Tomoyo, was already sitting on one of the swings. Sakura walked over to her, and took a seat on the swing next to her.  
  
"So, what's wrong, Sakura?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meiling smiled to Syaoran, who quickly turned back and stared out the window of the plane. She grabbed the pencil from her pocket and began to scribble into her notebook, one sentence: The engagement is still on. Then shutting the book and gently hugging it for only the shortest moment.  
  
It was getting dark, and they would arrive in Hong Kong, China, very soon. She looked over at Syaoran, who was sleeping silently.  
  
"Xiao," she whispered. "Are you awake?" He didn't say anything, so she continued. "I hope you never break our engagment, Xiaolang, because I love you, and you're my world," still there was no responce from Syaoran, so she continued to pour out her heart to his sleeping figure. "You don't know how much you mean to me, but that's okay. Just remember, we're ment to be.. you and me." She took a deep breathe, and looked down at the clock. Five minutes till landing.  
  
"Xiao, wake up," she tapped him a few times, and finally his caramel eyes opened ever so slowly.   
  
"Ne," he yawned. "Im awake, I'm awake." He turned to look at her. "Are we in Hong Kong, Meiling?" Meiling nodded.   
  
The plane suddenly came to a landed, and everyone was unbuckling their seatbelts, including Syaoran and Meiling. The two grabbed their things, and waited to get off, then walking down the airport to where they would pick up their bags.  
  
"Hong Kong, we're home!" Meiling exclaimed enthusiastically. Syaoran's lips slightly curled into a small smile, as he watched her become so excited over being back in Hong Kong, China, at long last. "We're back, finally! I can't wait to see if anything has changed, Syaoran!" Syaoran took a long look at her, and smiled completely. Xiao was her pet name for him, and only at moments did she call him by his real name, Syaoran, instead of 'Xiao'.  
  
They stopped and waited for their bags to appear. Syaoran decided, for once, he was going to act happy, and not serious, by accually holding a normal conversation with Meiling. The first topic that came to his mind, was the engagment, and he felt like kidding around with her.  
  
"So, Meiling, have you found anyone that your willing to break our engagment for?" Syaoran chuckled softly, as he watched Meiling's expression. Meiling's ruby eyes widened as she looked at him in amazement for asking that question to her. She smiled, and shook her head.  
  
"No, I haven't." And Meiling had no intention to find someone else besides her precious fiancee, she was completely content with marrying him, from the day they were arranged to marry, till now, she would never ever give him up for someone else.  
  
She flung her arms around him once again, in a embrace, which caused Syaoran to blush to the colour or a brick red crayon. "M-m-meiling! We're in an airport, let go.. People will stare!" Meiling didn't mind though, she would scream out to the world saying 'Xiaolang Li, and Meiling Li are engaged,' if she wanted to do so.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo," Sakura had calmed down with the help of her best friend. "You're so kind to me," she added. Tomoyo smiled kindly to her, like she always did, her smiles were like sugar, sweet, and perfect.  
  
"Anything for you, Sakura, I'm happy when you're happy," Tomoyo replied, "Would you like to stay a bit and swing with me, while we're here?"  
  
"Hai," Sakura said, seting her hands on the chains of the swing, and began to walk slowly back with her swin, and then jumping on, and putting both her legs infront of her to, and leaning back as far as she needed to to get a boost of height. Tomoyo gently, pulled back and jumped on her swing as well, doing the same as Sakura, but not leaning back as far.  
  
After thirty minutes of giggling and talk, the sun began to go down, and the light began to fade away. Their only choice was to leave the park, and go home finally. Sakura sugested that they walk to Sakura's house and Tomoyo would spend the night, and Tomoyo agreed happily.  
  
The two girls walked down the sidewalk to Sakura's house, where sakura grabbed the mail from her mailbox, and flipped through it, with Tomoyo standing by her side.  
  
"A letter from..S-syaoran," she choked back tears, and opened it carefully. It was short, but that didn't matter. She read it aloud only loud enough for Tomoyo and herself to hear.  
  
Dear Kinomoto-san,  
  
I hope my leaving didn't upset you too much. I'll write to you every once and a while to let you know how things are here. Just remember, just because someone leaves doesn't mean you can't live your life to the fullest. I will be back here, but I'm not gone forever.   
  
Sincerely,  
Syaoran Li  
  
"S-syaoran," she choked back tears again, and looked at Tomoyo, whos smile had disapeared. "He doesn't understand."   
  
------------------------------------  
  
After the taxi stopped infront of their houses, it was late. Accoring to Syaoran's watch it was 11:23 in the night time. He paid the driver, and got out first, then extending a hand to Meiling, who happily accepted. The two walked to the house, which seemed to have everyone inside sleeping.  
  
"It's good their sleeping, ne, Xiao?" Meiling didn't wait for a reply. "We can just go to sleep without any fuss." Syaoran nodded in agreement, and opened the door for her. She walked in and took off her shoes, Syaoran right behind her.  
  
Meiling then follow Syaoran down the hall way to their rooms. They both smiled to eachother when reaching their doors, and walked into ,changing and getting into bed, instantly falling to the land of dreams.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"No, it's not that," Syaoran said, looking at Meiling with deep concern on how she was going to react. "I still love you, Meiling, no one can take your spot and as my cousin,"  
  
"It's over isn't it?" Meiling interupted him. "The engagment is over, right?" Meiling slowly looked down at her feet, she didn't need a responce from Syaoran to know that it was the truth, the engagment was broken, because Syaoran ran found someone he loved more then herself. He attempted to put a hand on her shoulder, and Meiling quickly pushed his hand away.  
  
"Syaoran," he looked at her.. no Xiao, she was going to take this hard. "Who is it?" Meiling blinked back her tears, her voice began to sound shaky. "Who did you replace me with?" Syaoran just stared at her, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Meiling, I'm sorr--"  
  
"Who, Syaoran!"  
  
"Sa--" Meiling didn't need to hear him say so, he loved Sakura Kinomoto  
  
"Y-you.. chose her, over me?" Meiling's were began to swell with tears as she looked up at him. It's okay, Meiling, be strong, you can handle this. Be happy for him, Meiling continued to tell herself silently.. but no use, she sat down on the corner of his bed, and began to have silent tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, Meiling," he added, but she just stared down at the covers of his bed, face in her palsm, while elbows were place apon her knees. He can't be doing this to me, he said he didn't love anyone more then me on the plane to Hong Kong, she thought.   
  
"..I-i'm going to bed," she said without even looking at him, she walked out to the door. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you love her more then me?" Meiling replied, taking one look at him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Meiling," he waited for her to say something, but she didn't. "I know you'll find someone.. that special someone."  
  
"You are my special someone!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Syaoran!" Meiling awoke, gasping for air, and dripping in cold sweat. Syaoran.. loving Kinomoto? That couldn't be true! He told me he didn't love anyone more then me on the plane to Hong Kong, she thought. She began to sob, and curled up into a ball, pulling her knees against her chest.  
  
"What's wrong, Meiling?" she heard his voic, and looked up at Syaoran, her vision was blurred because of her tears, but she knew it was him because of the voice. She tried to catch her breath while he walked over to her side. "Are you okay, Mei?" He added. Meiling shoot her head, and put it back on her knees, sobbing softly still.   
Minutes passed by, and Meiling finally looked up at Syaoran, and dived at him, putting her arms around his waiste, and knocking him down, laying her face on his chest, letting tears drip onto his shirt.   
  
"Y-y-you haven't found anyone willing to break our e-e-engagment with, Xiao, have you?" Syaoran couldn't pull himself into a sitting position, so he just put an arm around her, and shook his head slowly. "It's okay, Meiling, you must of had a bad dream. What happened?"  
  
He let his index finger and middle finger gently rub against her back, trying to help relax Meiling, and it was working. She slowly stopped crying, but tried to catch her breath. Syaoran's wasn't relaxing though, he was tried. His eyes were slowly closing, but shooting back open everytime Meiling took a deep breath.  
  
"Meiling, are you alright?" He opened his eyes, one last time, and looked down at her, she was sleeping. "Mei," he said, tapping her gently. Her eyes slowly opened and his figure came into view.  
  
"Oh.. gomen nasai, Xiao!" She sat up and let Syaoran stand up. "G'night, sweet dreams." Meiling said, Syaoran hugged her gently, and nodded, walking out of her room and into his own, and down to his awaiting bed.  
  
"Aishi'teru," she whispered softly when he left, then fell back against her pillow, instantly falling back into her dream world.  
  
----------------End-------------------- 


	2. A Promise Never Broken-02

Author's Warning: I'm glad you decided to read chapter two of, "A promise never  
broken." But.. I have a warning to my precious Tomoyo + Eriol, Syaoran + Sakura die hard fans..  
As I said in chapter one, this is not a S+S fanfiction.. and well, to ease Sakura's pain of loosing  
Syaoran.. she finds someone else, and that's Tomoyo.. :x I'm not telling you to read this  
fanfiction so I don't want any hate mail screaming about how Tomoyo and Sakura is just not  
right, or how Syaoran and Meiling will never be.. ;D This is my fanfic, remember.  
I don't know Card Captor Sakura, nor CardCaptors so don't sue me.  
  
------------------------------------  
Chapter Two.  
------------------------------------  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
I hope you're doing well. Life is fine back here in Tomoeda, and everyone misses you,  
mostly Tomoyo and I. So, How is Meiling doing? I hope she's good, will you do me a favour and  
tell her that I said 'hello'? Maybe ask her to send me a letter as well?  
  
I've got news.. Eriol is back in Tomoeda for the next two weeks, and he seemed to be a  
tad bit upset that his 'kawaii descendant' wasn't here, he told me to tell you that he wishes you the  
best in Hong Kong, and he wants to know when you're coming back, so he can visit again?  
  
I know it's been only two weeks, but I'm wondering, too.. When will you come back to  
Tomoeda? Will you visit sometime?  
  
Forever,  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
She gently folded the paper, and set it into a envelope. She took a small break to lift her  
arm up and wipe her eyes from her tears. This was hard for her, harder then she had expected.   
Sakura wanted more then anything in the world to just get over him and continue her life without  
Syaoran, but, unfortunately, that was just simply impossible. It was like she had one emotion  
glued in her mind, and it would stay forever, no matter what she did, and that one emotion was  
depression. She hated it, and she hated herself for letting Syaoran leave her? How could she be  
so very foolish, she could of told him, right then and there that deep down inside her, she loved  
him, that he was her whole world, and she would never ever want him to leave her.  
  
But, there was always someone there to help her get through times like that, a welcoming  
shoulder for her to cry on, and a gentle voice to help relax her--Tomoyo Daidouji. That one girl  
was Sakura's best chance to get away from her current present, which was a life, minus Syaoran  
Li. It was like living in a never ending nightmare.  
  
Ding-dong. Sakura stood up and walked out of her room and down the stairs to the front  
door. She did her best to wipe her eyes before she opened the door to find, Tomoyo, holding a  
single pink rose.   
"Tomoyo," her eyes began to let her vision blur as tears came to her eyes once again, and  
Tomoyo smiled softly, handing her the rose, and pulled a small note out from her pocket.  
  
"S-Sakura, I'm sorry I can't stay to comfort you.. but rest assure, this will help," she  
pointed to the note that she had handed her. "I'm sorry," she repeated as she watched Sakura look  
at her. "I'll call you when I get home." Tomoyo then left, to Sakura's displeasure. She stood  
looking at the rose and note, and shut the front door quietly. She walked back to her room,  
sitting on the bed and opening the note.  
  
Sakura,  
  
I'm sorry about Syaoran leaving, and I hope you'll be okay, because, Sakura, when you're  
happy, it makes me happy. So, I need to tell you: Even if Syaoran isn't your oh-so-special  
someone you've been waiting for, that one person will come, and they'll love you for who you  
are, Sakura.  
  
Do you ever recall me telling you 'I love you'? You'd look at me and reply the same thing,  
but I don't think you actually knew what I was talking about. Sakura, I want you to understand  
that I do love you, and in a different way that you may love me. You're my best friend, and in my  
eyes you are my 'oh-so-special-someone', and I love you like you loved Syaoran. I want you to  
understand that, because you're old enough to know finally. But, if at all, you still love Syaoran  
with all your heart, I want you to know that even if I may not be lucky enough to hold the key to  
your heart, that when your lips are curled into a smile, and your emerald green eyes glisten with  
joy, that I'll be just as happy as you are, even if I can never hold you hand and hear you say you  
love me the way that I love you, Sakura.  
  
Love Always,  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
"T-Tomoyo," she felt her cheeks go warm. She, her best friend, loved her, more then a  
friend? She wanted to crawl into a hole and wait for her mind to understand it all, this was too  
much information in so little time, and even for a girl of sixteen years of age, it was hard to put  
the pieces together and understand completely.  
  
And a part of her felt like loving Tomoyo, that way, was just simply impossible, Sakura  
loved Syaoran, right? Then again, the other half seemed to be yearning for Tomoyo to hold her  
close, wanting to tell her that she loved her as well. Which one was going to conquer her  
thoughts? Well, she didn't know, but she knew Tomoyo would understand if she told her she  
didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
She stared at the pink rose which was laying on her nightstand, near the picture of  
Tomoyo and herself, smiling, and hugging behind the carnival. In that picture, Tomoyo seemed  
to be loving every moment of Sakura's embrace. The pieces just suddenly began to puzzle  
themselves together, and she began to understand why Tomoyo acted the way she did around her.  
She always made videos of Sakura, and made costumes for the card captures, and she even  
remarked on how 'kawaii' she was. It all made sense, Tomoyo, her best friend, loved her with all  
her heart.  
  
Then, the decision was made. What would win her heart, would be Tomoyo. There just  
seemed to be no use on hanging over Syaoran, when he had left her here in Tomoeda. She was  
going to be able to let him go now.  
  
She walked to her desk, and grabbed a small sheet of paper and pink pen. She seated  
herself in the seat, and turned on the lamp, then beginning to write.  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
The pieces finally fit together. I guess I've been living in the past, Syaoran is gone. But  
besides that, first, I want to thank you for being my best friend, for being there for me, through  
the good and bad times. I'm so happy you're there for me, and I can always havre a shoulder to  
cry on if I need it.  
  
And to let you know, Tomoyo, I've finally realized that Syaoran isn't that one person I've  
been looking for, the one person that I could live my life with and forever be truely happy with. I  
guess it took too long to realize, I mean, the answer was always right infront of me for the longest  
time!   
Tomoyo, you don't know how much your letter ment to me, and at first, I didn't  
understand, and I wanted to just leave this world.. But I realized that, deep down in the dephs of  
my heart, that I was yearning to hold you, and to tell you I loved you, I just.. never understood  
what that feeling was, and I was scared of it. But the truth, Tomoyo, I love you, too.  
  
Love Always,  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So, you told her?" Tomoyo nodded, taking a seat at the edge of her kind size bed. She  
sighed softly wondering if Sakura would accept her feelings.   
  
"Why haven't you called her?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol.  
  
"Sakura needs time to understand it all," Eriol nodded. "I don't think that she'll  
understand until she's read it a couple of times." He nodded once again in agreement.  
  
"Do you need anything, Miss Daidouji?" The maid knocked on the door, which had been  
only a little bit open, Tomoyo took a look at the door.  
  
"Tea for two, if it isn't too much of a bother, please." She replied, and the maid was off to  
the kitchen.   
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo, and then down to the phone, which had been laying next to  
Tomoyo. "I think you can call her now, Tomoyo, it's been over thirty minutes. I think a smart  
girl like our Sakura will have made her decision by now. And even if she hasn't, she'll tell you,  
because she would never ever lie to you. Am I right?" Tomoyo nodded, then let her right hand  
gently pick up her phone, and press in the numbers of Sakura's house. She listened carefully to  
the rings of the phone. Then, to Tomoyo's suprise, Sakura's answering machine had come on.  
  
"Moshi moshi! This is Sakura Kinomoto speaking, I'm currently not at the phone at the  
moment, but if you'd leave a message I'll be happy to call you right back as soon as possible.  
Hoe? Is it off yet, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo slightly giggled at the recording, she had been there when  
Sakura recorded it and she couldn't figure out how to stop the recording when she had finished.  
After the giggles, Tomoyo felt like she could die. She knew Sakura was home, but she didn't  
know why she wouldn't answer the phone.  
  
"Sakura, this is Tomoyo. Call me back as soon as possible," with that she hung up,  
setting the phone down and and looked at her feet. Eriol frowned.  
  
"Are you alright, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo just nodded. "You're sure?" She nodded once  
again.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"And did you know that chalk was originally used to stir tea? See, though, it would  
disolve too quickly, so they made chalk into metal, but that wouldn't stir! So, they decided that  
adding a oval shape to the end would help! So, that is why we have spoons!" Yamazaki held up a  
small peice of chalk and smiled, using his other hand to point at it, smiling.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that, Yamazaki!" Sakura exclaimed. Yamazaki continued to point  
at his chalk and nod to her. "It is true, Sakura!"  
  
"Yamazaki!" Chiharu was obviously annoyed by his presentation on how spoons were  
made, she was always annoyed when he told lies, because, they were.. well.. lies. "Lies! All lies!  
Yamazaki! How many times must I tell you?! Stop it!"  
  
"Oh, you were just kidding? I knew that!" Sakura exclaimed with a nervous laugh, as  
Chiharu grabbed him by the end of his highschool uniform and dragged him to the far end of the  
lunch table, then slapping him twice, hoping that that would atleast knock a small amoutn of  
sense into his small mind.   
  
Sakura ignored Chiharu and her slapping of Yamazaki and turned to face Rika and  
Naoko. Her eyes seemed to be full of concern. "Have you two seen Tomoyo at all today?" She  
questioned them, but the two shook their heads, then continued to chatter about Yamazaki's lies.  
She sent her head down on the table, and gently pushed her tray of food away from her. She  
wasn't hungry. All she could think of was, why hadn't she answered the phone when Tomoyo  
had called her yesterday? She had asked her to call her back as soon as possible, and for the first  
time in Sakura's life, she had ignored Tomoyo's simple request, and she just hated herself for  
doing that! Why.. why? That was probably the reason why she wasn't in class at all today,  
because Sakura refused to answer the phone.. it had probably hurt Tomoyo's feelings. Tomoyo  
had poured her heart and soul into telling Sakura she loved her, and she wanted to know what  
Sakura thought.. How could she ignore that phone call?!  
  
Then--someone set a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes glanced up and met sapphire ones,  
which were laid behind circular spectacles. His lips curled into a smile as he saw Sakura.  
  
"Anything wrong today, Sakura? Are you feeling alright?" Eriol asked softly to her  
taking a seat on her right side. At first Sakura had been hesitant to tell Eriol about Tomoyo and  
herself, but little did she know that Eriol had been there when Tomoyo wrote that note to Sakura.  
  
"Is it about Tomoyo?" Eriol questioned further. To Sakura it was amazing how he just  
knew these things, first, he knew that she was upset and then he knew that it was about Tomoyo.  
Simple astonishing. "Would you rather we talked over there?" Eriol pointed to the cherry  
blossom tree near the school gates. Sakura nodded.  
  
The two walked over there, then sat down. Sakura's eyes suddenly began to fill with  
tears again, first she had let Syaoran leave Tomoeda, and now she had ignored her best friend and  
maybe her soon to be lover! What was wrong with her all of the sudden?  
  
She flung herself around Eriol's waiste and cried softly explaining everything from  
Syaoran's leaving to Tomoyo's confession of loving her letter. "Syaoran had left for Hong Kong  
before you came back to Tomoeda, and I never told him how I felt, abuot how I loved him with  
all my heart! I'd ignored my chance, Eriol! I could of told him how I felt right then and there, and  
I should of! All I can do right now is just write him letters now and I don't know when he will  
ever come back to Tomoeda! I don't even know if he'll ever come back to Tomoeda!  
  
"And I got a letter from Tomoyo yesterday," Eriol was nodding, patting her gently in a  
comforting way. "Tomoyo said that she'd loved me! She had told me that whenever, and I quote,  
'when your lips are curled into a smile, and your emerald green eyes glisten with joy, that I'll be  
just as happy as you are, even if I can never hold you hand and hear you say you love me the way  
that I love you.' It took me so long to realize what she ment! I didn't even understand if I loved  
her that way or if my heart still wanted to be with Syaoran.. I wanted to just sit there till  
everything was back to normal. I thought about it for a long time, then realized I loved her, too. I  
wrote her a note explaining it, and she called me later. I was worried about what to say so I..  
didn't pick up the phone, and she left me a message saying to call her back as soon as possible,  
but I never did. I ignored that, and I've never done that before in my whole life. And now, she  
didn't come to school and I'm one hundred percent possitive that it's not because she was a cold  
or because she's sick, it's because she doesn't want to see me, and she's afraid that I don't love  
her like she loves me, but I do, Eriol, I do, it just took me too long to figure it out.  
  
"What's wrong with me all of the sudden? I've never acted so emotional in my entire  
sixteen years of life. Why can't everything just go back to normal, and Syaoran would be back in  
Tomoeda.."  
  
"Let it all out, Sakura, it's alright. Everything will be okay in the end," Eriol said.  
"Sakura, but if it makes you feel any better at all, I was at Tomoyo's house when she called you,  
and I know why she isn't at school." Sakura nodded, and Eriol continued. "You're right about  
her being upset about you not calling her back, she was heart broken, although she didn't admit  
it. She was hoping you'd call back and explain everything. Though, don't be so upset over it,  
Sakura, how about you go talk to her tonight?" Sakura nodded again.  
  
"She wasn't at school because she was afraid you'd admit you still loved Syaoran, and  
because she was feeling a bit sick in the morning. She asked me to tell you that, she wants you to  
talk to her as soon as you can.. So I think that you should call her or go to her house after school,  
you will do that, right?" Sakura nodded.   
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Sakura's muffled sobs had stopped a few minutes ago, and  
seh let go of him, sitting up. She looked at him and nodded, then embracing him. "Thank you,  
Eriol." Eriol just smiled like he always did, embracing her in a kind hug back. She looked up at  
him.   
  
"You're so kind to us all, do you know that?" Sakura asked, and it seemed that for the  
first time Eriol blushed slightly pink. He let go, and stood up, extending his hand to help her as  
well. Sakura accepted and smiled still.  
  
"Off to the classroom then, or else we'll be late." Sakura nodded, and they both walked  
back to Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki (Wwho had been telling his lies once again about chopsticks this  
time.), and Chiharu.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Daidouji, are you feeling alright?" One of Tomoyo's maids had set a hand on her  
forehead to check for a fever, while Tomoyo nodded gently. The maid smiled at her, and nodded,  
leaving Tomoyo to the privacy of her room.  
  
"I hope Eriol gave my message to Sakura," Tomoyo said, as she tucked herself under her  
blankets, and pulled the pillow under her head. She ran her fingers through her dark lavender  
coloured tresses, and slowly she let her eyes close so she could sleep.  
  
------------------End------------------ 


	3. A Promise Never Broken-03

Author's Note:  
  
I must be doing something right because you're going to read Chapter Three of "A  
Promise Never Broken"? I hope you enjoy it, now here is the note.  
  
I have really no clue how the school in Hong Kong, China is, nor who any of their old  
classmates names are. I also don't know if Meiling lives with Syaoran or at her own house, but  
I'm going to make her live with Syaoran to make things a little bit more interesting. Don't sue  
me, I don't own Card Captor Sakura/CardCaptors.  
  
------------------------------------  
Chapter Three.  
------------------------------------  
  
"I think I'd rather be dressed in our old Tomoeda uniforms," Meiling exclaimed, putting  
on the black dress shoes to complete her outfit. "At least they had some colour!" Syaoran had to  
admit that she was right. Gray, black, white, and red didn't seem very colourful, infact it seemed  
kind of gloomy.  
  
She stood up, and grabbed her bag, and the two headed out the door. The day seemed to  
be extremely nice today, and Syaoran, despite the fact of his highschool's new uniform, he found  
himself smiling. The sun seemed to be out, with no clouds, and the flowers seemed to be  
blooming, including the cherry blossoms.  
  
They reached the doors of the highschool and noticed that they were twenty minutes late.  
Meiling sighed softly. "Can't we just go home?" Syaoran shook his head, and opened the door,  
walking down the abandoned hall with her till they got to the main attendance office.  
  
"We're the new students. Names are Li Xiaolang and Li Meiling," Syaoran said speaking  
in Chinese so that the woman would understand. The woman stood up and looked at her chart.  
  
"Room 157. Please follow me," she said without waiting for a response. She led the two  
down the hall, down the stairs and down another hall and to the door which led to the room  
'157'. The woman opened the door, and left Syaoran and Meiling standing in the hallway.  
  
"All right, please come in," said the teacher from inside the classroom, Syaoran went in  
first then Meiling followed. The teacher was already writing their names on the chalkboard.   
  
"These are our new students, class," he waited for the whispers amongst the kids to stop.  
"Their names are Li Xiaolang," he pulled Syaoran to the otherside of him. "and Li Meiling. I  
hope you all will be kind enough to help them through the day ahead of them. And I take it you  
will be kind and respectful to them, just as they will to you." The rest of the class nodded their  
heads. "All right, Xiaolang you may sit in that desk behind Hua-Hua, and Meiling you sit to his  
right." The two took their seats, while the rest of the class passed glances at them.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Kotchi wo muite yo so mi shinaide daarin. Chanto watashi no soba ni inakucha dame da  
yo," Meiling hummed as she walked out the doors of the highschool with Syaoran at her side.  
"Tsuyogari datte uragaeshi. Otome-gokoro kyun to setsunai." Syaoran took a glance at her, but  
then focused his attention back on the trees.  
  
Meiling paused and looked at Syaoran. "I don't think I like our school," Syaoran looked  
at her. "No one seems to talk, and we had to sit alone during lunch. I don't think it's going to get  
any better." Meiling sighed.  
  
"It's all right, it will grow on you, just like Tomoeda did."  
  
"Let's go to the park before we go home, okay, Xiao?" Meiling didn't want to keep on  
the subject of school or on Tomoeda. Syaoran nodded, and the two walked to the park, sitting  
themselves on the swings. Meiling pushed off, bringing her feet infront of her and leaning back,  
so to get as much height as it was possible when on a swing. Syaoran yawned softly, swing back  
just a little bit.  
  
"Xiao, are you alright?" Meiling said, slowing herself down then usuing the heels of her  
feet to have her come to a complete stop. Her shoes would need some cleaning when she got  
home, because they were covered in dirt. Syaoran turned to look at him and shook his head. "No,  
I'm fine, just a bit homesick I guess?" Meiling frowned slightly. "No, I'm fine, Mei, I'll be  
alright, trust me." Syaoran reasured her.  
  
"Well," she took a look at her watch. "We better get going, we have homework to finish."  
Meiling said, as Syaoran nodded. He stopped his own swing, and stood, while Meiling did the  
same. She grabbed her backpack and flung it around her shoulders, and walked off with Syaoran  
down the sidewalk to his house.  
  
Syaoran opened the door to find that his mother had gone off to the store to buy some  
materials for the dinner tonight. He sighed slightly, and took of his shoes. Meiling did the same  
then walked straight to her room, shutting the door quietly, then setting her backpack near the  
chair of her desk.  
  
"You don't mind if I work with you, do you?" Syaoran's voice came from the hallway.  
"You can, just I'm going to change before I start." Meiling's voice rang back to him. He nodded,  
and walked to his room, changing into a green short sleeved, silk shirt, and matching pants.   
  
He came back out, holding his backpack in his hands, and knocked once again. Meiling  
opened the door, and smiled. She had wore twin outfit of his, except it was orange red. Syaoran  
entered and sat down on the end of her bed, while Meiling took her seat at her desk.  
  
And the two began to work on their homework when Syaoran heard the sound of the front  
behind opened. He stood up and walked over to the door, peeking out to find his mother with a  
bag of food for the dinner tonight.  
  
"Hello mother," Syaoran said, while Meiling got up and stood behind him. "I'd like to  
cook tonight, if that's alright with you." Syaoran's mother smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright, Xiaolang. If you want to," she said, walking passed him. "Hello Meiling," she  
said as she passed her room, then she continued to walk to her own bedroom.  
  
After only moments after her door was shut, Meiling quickly smiled looking at Syaoran  
excitedly. "Can I help!?" Syaoran laughed very lightly and nodded. It would be fun to have some  
movement in the kitchen with him.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sakura pressed the doorbell near the gate and waited for the voice of a maid to advance.  
"Who is it?" Sakura didn't even need to say her full name. "Saku--" the gates opened before she  
could even finish saying her name, 'sakura'.  
  
Sakura let a deep breath escape from between her lips before starting to walk down the  
path to the doors to Tomoyo's mansion. She took an extremely long time to walk down the path,  
because she was nervous on how Tomoyo would act when she saw here there. Sakura wonderd if  
she would ask why she didn't call her back as she asked.  
  
She reached the door and quietly knocked, and a few seconds later Tomoyo's mother,  
Sonomi, had answered. "Oh, hello, Sakura! Tomoyo is in her room," she smiled. "I can have one  
of the maids bring tea if you like." Sakura smiled but shook her head, while entering.  
  
Sakura walked down the halls, which had been completely silent besides the sound of  
Sakura's shoes clattering against the floor. She reached Tomoyo's bedroom and quietly took in a  
deep breath, then knocked. That instant Tomoyo flung open the doors with a huge smile spread  
across her delicate face.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo couldn't resist and embraced Sakura in a tight yet welcoming hug.  
Finally, Sakura calmed down and sighed softly, she was no longer nervous because it seemed that  
Tomoyo wasn't as upset as Sakura thought she would of been. Sakura hugged her back. "I'm so  
glad you're here!" Sakura nodded, and let go the same moment that Tomoyo did so.  
  
Sakura hesitated then put her hand in the pocket of her pants, pulling out a small letter  
with the name 'Daidouji, Tomoyo' written acorss the top in pink ink, and then handing it to her.  
"For you, Tomoyo." Sakura said as Tomoyo's eyes seemed to swell with tears from either  
excitment of worry.  
  
"Oh, Sakura," she said as she stared down at the still unopened letter. Her deep violet  
eyes then met Sakura's emerald ones, and she couldn't help but smile, dispite that there were  
tears silently streaming down her cheeks.   
  
She looked down the the envolope, then motioned for Sakura to sit down. Sakura took a  
seat on the end of her bed, and Tomoyo followed, sitting next to her. Carefully Tomoyo ran her  
finger under the slip opening it, then pulling out a letter which was written in pink ink. She  
unfolded it very carefully and let her eyes scan the letter slowly, like she was taking in every  
single word Sakura had wrote with extremely delicate care.  
  
She began to cry with happiness as her eyes finally ran over the end of the last sentence,  
which read, 'But the truth, Tomoyo, I love you, too.' She folded the letter back up, and looked at  
Sakura allowing her lips to curl into a gentle smile.  
  
Before Tomoyo could say anything at all, Sakura had pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura  
was in tears again. This was true happiness, that's all she knew.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, I got a letter from Sakura," Syaoran said as he stared at the letter addressed to him.  
He turned and walked back into the house, setting the rest of the mail on the table, then walking  
to Meiling's bedroom's door, and gently tapping.   
  
"Meiling, I got a letter from Tomoeda!" The door instantly opened at the sound of  
'Tomoeda', and meiling stared at him, a bit startled by his announcement. "From who?!" Meiling  
was still a bit jealous, and she knew it was from Sakura, she wouldn't need to be told. Syaoran  
opened it and read aloud.  
  
"Dear Syaoran,  
  
I hope you're doing well. Life is fine back here in Tomoeda, and everyone misses you,  
mostly Tomoyo and I. So, How is Meiling doing? I hope she's good, will you do me a favour and  
tell her that I said 'hello'? Maybe ask her to send me a letter as well?  
  
I've got news.. Eriol is back in Tomoeda for the next two weeks, and he seemed to be a  
tad bit upset that his 'kawaii descendant' wasn't here, he told me to tell you that he wishes you the  
best in Hong Kong, and he wants to know when you're coming back, so he can visit again?  
  
I know it's been only two weeks, but I'm wondering, too.. When will you come back to  
Tomoeda? Will you visit sometime?  
  
Forever,  
Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
Meiling sighed in relief. "That's all?" Syaoran nodded. "Well, I guess I'll write Kinomoto  
a letter back, I have nothing else to do on this boring Saturday afternoon." Syaoran nodded, and  
walked off to his room, leaving Meiling to her writing.  
  
"A letter to Kinomoto, I can do that, I guess," she said to herself as she grabbed a sheet of  
lined paper and set it on her desk, then pulling out a scarlet pen, and beginning to write.  
  
"Dear," she said aloud as she let her pen scribble letters on the paper. Should she call her  
Kinomoto or Sakura? She figured it'd be best to be polite so she wrote 'dear Sakura' instead of  
'Kinomoto'. She continued to write the letter.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
All is well in Hong Kong, and both Syaoran and I are doing fine. Things could be better  
though, because life attending the highschool is just.. stupid, it's such a stupid school! I'll tell  
you one thing, I'd be so happy if would use baby blue in the uniforms like they do at your  
highschool, but nope, it just has to be that ugly mix of grey, black, white and red. It's so ugly if  
you ask me.  
  
How is life back in Tomoeda, and how is Eriol? I never really got to know him as well as  
I would like to, but tell him that I say 'hello'. We have still yet to find a date to come back down  
to Tomoeda, but I'd love to visist, because, to tell the truth both Syaoran and I don't really know  
anyone here in Hong Kong except for our family and it gets very, very, very, very, very (and the  
'very' could go on forever!) boring at times!  
  
Sorry for not writing much, I'm extremely busy today, but reply as soon as possible!  
  
Sincerely,  
Meiling  
  
"Sorry for not writing as much, I'm extremely busy today," Meiling snicked slightly as  
she repeated that one sentence from her letter, she was such a good, innocent, little liar. She  
folded the letter so it would fit perfectly into the envolope, and then addressed it with Sakura's  
address. She took out a small stamp and licked the back very lightly so she wouldn't have to taste  
that icky paste, and then set it on the top right corner of the envolope. She then set the neatly  
written envolope on the corner of desk, then left the room, off to the kitchen.  
  
"I guess I'll just make some snacks for me and Xiao," she said as she pulled open the  
door to the refrigirator and began to rumage through the food that was sitting on the shelfs.  
"Some noodles, a bowl of fruit, and.. some green tea!" She said aloud as she grabbed the things  
she would need to cook it all.  
  
She began to set some pots onto the stove and then began to boil water. Once it seemed  
hot enough, she tossed in the hardened noodles, and then went to the cupboard rummaging for  
some seasoning for flavour. She found some and dumped it in as the noddles slowly began to  
soften. then it was off to the fruits.  
  
She sat the contents on the cutting board, and then grabbed a knife, and began to chop  
each one into four peices, and setting each peice into a glass bowl. She mixed them slightly so  
the diffrent fruits were scattered amongst the bowl.  
  
She went back to the stove and stirred the contents, then turned off the heat, and poured  
the noodles into two bowls, one for her, and one for Syaoran. She then added a pair of  
chopsticks to each bowl, and set them near the bowl of fruit.  
  
She paused. "Okay, what am I missing now?" Meiling questioned herself. Tea. She was  
missing tea! She quickly made some green tea and poured them into two cups.   
  
Meiling then ran back to the hall and down to Syaoran's bedroom's door, not taking the  
time to knock she walked in to find Syaoran reading a book. "Hello Xiao," she smiled to him,  
and he looked up from his book to find her standing only a few feet infront of him.  
  
"Hello Meiling," he thought about asking her why she was here, but he decided not to.  
  
"I've made some noodles and fruit, would you like any?" Syaoran blinked at her question.   
He was hungry, and the sound of noodles and fruit was tempting, and he knew Meiling didn't  
poison it, so he nodded and smiled slightly, setting his book down on his nightstand.  
  
"Great!" Meiling exclaimed, grabbing Syaoran by the hand and practically dragging him  
out of the room and to the kitchen table where Meiling's home cooked meal sat neatly. she sat  
down in one of the chairs, and Syaoran sat on th opposite side of her.  
  
"You, Xiao, take the first bite and tell me what you think? I know you'll love it, and I  
think that we have some dim sum, too," Meiling said, watching Syaoran take his first bite of  
noodles.  
  
Syaoran, although, seemed to be more excited. Dim sun, oh my gosh, yum! That was  
Syaoran's favourite food, and everytime he took a bite it was like he was melting away in good  
feelings. "Mmmm," was all that escaped Syaoran's lips, either from Meiling's cooking or the  
thugh of dim sun, but it didn't matter to Meiling, she obviously thought it was because of her  
cooking, so she simply smiled and giggled softly, then beginning to eat her own food as well.  
  
------------------End------------------  
  
Well, minna-san? Enjoy? I'm glad you made it this far and accually read chapter three!  
Stay tooned, chapter four it's on it's way, and believe me.. it'll be all worth while for my fellow  
MeiLI die hard fans, because something unexpected is going to happen! (Chapter four is  
dedicated to CardCaptor Girl!) 


	4. A Promise Never Broken-04

Author's Note:  
  
So glad you decided to stay tooned into "A Promise Never Broken", and you'll be glad you did,  
because this chapter, I think, is the very best out of the four so far! The chapter is pure MeiLi, so  
S+S shouldn't read unless you have an open mind and you won't send me flame mail!  
  
The first part will look just like a conversation but, please, don't let that stop you from reading  
on, this will be one of the best chapters I've ever wrote, and you need to know the beginning to  
understand the rest of the fanfiction!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to one of my favourite writers on fanfictions.net, cardcaptor girl! She's  
such a great writer, I suggest you check her work out, personally, I think the best one she has is  
'Fate's Play'. So, thanks card captor girl, you inspired me for this one!  
  
------------------------------------  
Chapter Four.  
------------------------------------  
  
"Mother, would it be all right if I made a call to Tomoeda?" Syaoran waited for a  
response form inside his mother's bedroom.  
  
"Why do you need to make a call to Japan, Xiaolang?"  
  
"It's.. kind of important."  
  
"Well, how long will this important call be?"  
  
"Not very long," he said then lowered his voice to say 'hopefully.'  
  
"All right. If you must call then go ahead."  
  
"Thank you, mother!" Syaoran rushed into his bedroom and shut the door. He took a long  
look at his calendar before he picked up his phone and quickly dialed Sakura's phone number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking!" Sakura's voice rang cheerfully into the phone. Syaoran  
took a deep breathe.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said lightly so no one would hear but her. "This is Syaoran Li."  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed in delight.  
  
"I-- I mean, how are you today?" He asked a bit nervous of how he was going to ask here  
his question later on.  
  
"I'm fine! What about you?"  
  
"I'm," Syaoran fiddled with the best word choice but then quickly sputtered out the first  
one that came to his mind. "just peachy." This caused Sakura to giggle slightly.  
  
"How are you, Tomoyo, and," he paused. "Eriol?"  
  
"We're fine," Sakura thought about teling him about Tomoyo and herself, and she  
decided it would be better if he knew.. "I 'hooked up' with Tomoyo, Syaoran." Syaoran went  
silent but continued.  
  
"That's nice," Syaoran said slowly. "Well, since you've found someone, I want to know  
if.. you could help me."  
  
"With what, Syaoran?"  
  
"Meiling."  
  
"What about her?" Syaoran had to admit, that even when Sakura was sixteen she really  
could so clueless, and naive.  
  
"I want to tell her," he paused as he shifted in his seat unseasily, he was getting more  
nervous by every second that went by. "that.. I want to tell Meiling, that I sort of, um, well, I  
want to tell her that I," Sakura listened patientlu as Syaoran continued to put his sentence into  
words that would accually make sense, finally he burst out a bit louder and faster then he intened  
"IwanttotellMeilingthatIlovehermorethenacousinandfriend,butIdon'tknowhowtoexplaieverythingt  
oher!" Sakura blinked.  
  
"..What? Slow down, Syaoran, I didn't understand a word you just said!"  
  
"I. Want. To. Tell. Meiling. That. I. Love. Her. More. Then. A. Cousin. And. Friend. But.  
I. Don't. Know. How. To. Explain. Everything. To. Her!" Syaoran didn't want to say that over  
again, so he made sure each word that he had spoken was clear and that Sakura could easily  
understand him. Sakura just simple giggled.  
  
"Kawaii, Syaoran, you love Meiling?!" Sakura couldn't help but say a bit louder then  
Syaoran had wanted her to.  
  
"..Yeah," he said softly and he could feel his cheeks go warm from embarrasment. He, of  
all people, the the well known serious sixteen year old Syaoran Li, was blushing.  
  
"Well, Syaoran," Sakura stopped giggling after moments and began to act serious again.  
"I don't know how you could tell her, but if you want I can get Tomoyo on the phone, three way.  
You won't mind if I do that, right Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded his head, but soon realized that  
Sakura couldn't hear him when he was nodding his head.  
  
"I don't mind," he said seriously.  
  
"Alright!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Hold on one minute!" Syaoran heard the phone hang  
up but a minute later he heard Tomoyo and Sakura both on the phone.  
  
"Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled. "I wish I could have video taped this." She sighed.  
  
"T-tomoyo, do you know my situation already?" She giggled once again as a answer of  
saying 'yes'. "Well, how do you think I should.. tell her?"   
  
"Write her a note," this caused Sakura to slightly chuckle, but Tomoyo ignored her and  
continued onto her suggestions. "Or, you could wait until Meiling is really upset, then you go and  
sit next to her, and say you have something to tell her that was very important, put both of your  
hands on her shoulders and look at her dreamily in the eyes." Tomoyo explanation seemed like it  
could go on forever but, Syaoran waited silently thinking of what exactly he would do to tell her.  
Tomoyo, on the other hand, continued with her explanation of what Syaoran could, and maybe  
should do. "Then you say something very creative and romantic, then you finish off with saying  
'I love you, Meiling.' She'll be so happy, Syaoran, I just hope you tell her soon!" Syaoran could  
imagine himself doing exactly what Tomoyo said to Meiling, and it just seemed so.. unlike his  
usual self.  
  
"You know, I think that," Tomoyo and Sakura's giggling instantly stopped. "I have a  
better plan."  
  
"Hoeeeee?!"   
  
"Oh! What is it?!"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and find that out, Tomoyo, Sakura, I'll keep you updated. What  
day is it, Sakura?" Sakura paused as she looked down at her calendar.  
  
"March," Sakura paused realizing just a little of Syaoran's plan. "Wait. Syaoran, are you  
going to tell her on her birthday?"  
  
"Even better then what you're thinking, Sakura."  
  
"By the way," Tomoyo said. "It's the twenty fourth of March."  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo, and now, you two must excuse me for I have something I need to  
take care of." Syaoran said happily, and he hung up, setting the phone on his bed and grabbing  
his coat from his closet, then running out of his bedroom.  
  
"I'll be back before dinner!" He shouted into his mother's room once again. He began to  
walk down the hallway when Meiling opened the door to her bedroom.  
  
"May I come as well, Xiao?" Meiling asked with a smile. Syaoran felt his cheeks go  
warm again and quickly forced an answer.  
  
"No, sorry Meiling, I really have to hurry! I'll be back though, very soon, I promise!" He  
exclaimed and he ran off and out the door, leaving Meiling standing at her door, clueless about  
what was going on with him.  
  
"What's the sudden rush, Syaoran?" Meiling said slowly, subtrating her pet name for  
him. She shut the door slowly and went and laid back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.   
Slowly she began to talk to herself.  
  
"Well, atleast I know he isn't going to Kinomoto's house."  
  
"Yeah, but the question is, where is her going?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, so I'll just ask him when he get's home from wherever he is going  
right now."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, he wouldn't lie to me."  
  
"Or would he?"  
  
"I doubt he would, why would he lie to me?"  
  
"But there is so much I don't know about him, maybe he'll say something stupid or he'll  
just say he'll tell me later and never tell me."  
  
"No, he wouldn't do that."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"She's sleeping, that's good." Syaoran opened the door gently which led to Meiling's  
bedroom. He set down the bag he had brought at the door of her room, and walked over to the  
bed where Meiling's figure slept slightly. He smiled down at her, and ran a finger through her  
long raven black hair, which felt like silk to Syaoran's touch. In Syaoran's eyes Meiling was a  
doll, perfect in every way, when she was asleep. He let his hands rest in the spot which was next  
to her, considering that Meiling was sleeping so she was facing Syaoran, and he slowly bent over  
her figure and let his lips gently touch Meiling's cheek.  
  
He slowly then tiptoed back to the door, where he picked up his bag, and left, shutting the  
door extremely softly to not to wake sleeping Meiling.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meiling moaned slightly as her eyes focused on her bedroom, it was morning that was for  
sure, but she couldn't help but want to fall back into sleep so she could finish her dream about  
her and Syaoran. The dream took place in Hong Kong, and it was Syaoran and Meiling's  
wedding day. She had been wearing one of ym most beautiful wedding dresses ever made and it  
was a one of a kind type of dress, while Syaoran had dressed in the usual black tuxedo making  
him look more then extremely handsom, it was something she couldn't quite put into words.  
They had just said 'I do' and were about to share their first kiss, but to Meiling's displeasure she  
had awoken back into real life, something she just didn't want to do.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes and tried to remember every detail of her dream, but slowly it  
seemed like every bit was slowly fading into a place where she could never pull it back out.  
Meiling sighed, and rolled onto her other side so she would be facing her plain white, boring,  
wall.  
  
Meiling inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, then deciding it would be good to get up out  
of bed. She yawned and tossed back over, looking at her alarm clock which read the date and  
time: 8:49 AM. March 25th. She stared at it. It was her birthday and she had forgoten about it for  
the passed five minutes! She tossed the covers off herself and sat up, stretching, then standing up  
and walking over to her closet where she picked out something that would suit her, something  
red because red was her favourite colour, then she decided on a red shirt, which had no sleeves,  
and a white short skirt. Although, she didn't realize that outside, the sky was gloomy and the  
clouds were gray.  
  
Meiling then decided to do something new, something she never ever really did, she was  
going to leave her hair down, down to where her hair ended at her waist, and just brush it till it  
was smooth and silky. She ran her brush through the raven black strands for only a few minutes,  
then ran her fingers through her hair. Her hair was soft, and smooth, just how she wanted it.  
  
She walked out of her bedroom, to find that Syaoran was sitting at the table in the  
kitchen, writing something. She walked over to him, and let her hands cover his eyes. She  
giggled lightly. "Guess who?" Syaoran paused and smiled slightly.  
  
"Meiling, what are you doing?" Meiling sighed, Syaoran always seemed to ruin that  
'guess-who' game by always knowing that it was Meiling. Always. She let her hands drop at her  
side, and she took a seat next to him, deciding that she'd let him tell her that today was her  
birthday.  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything, he just went back on to writing, occasionally talking to  
Meiling. She stared at him in disbelief, did he forget that today was her birthday? Then she  
thought that maybe he was just playing another game with her, and surely Syaoran would wish  
her a happy birthday and give her a present and a hug in time.   
  
Hours went by and nothing seemed to reasure her that today was her birthday, it made her  
feel like she just unwanted, and unloved, like no one seemed to care that today was her birthday,  
either that or her stupid alarm clock was off and it was really some day in April. The one that  
conquered her thoughts was that no one really cared that today was her birthday and no one loved  
her, and to her, it felt like someone stabbed her in the heart. This was reality, no one remembered  
it was her birthday and she was being stabbed in the heart, because Syaoran, of all people, just  
didn't seem to remember, and to her, she was being stabbed, and her heart was broken.  
  
Life just didn't seem to get any better as the seconds, minutes, and hours went by, and  
soon it was noon, and still, there wasn't even one small little hint that someone remembered that  
on this glorious day, March twenty fifth, Meiling was turning another year older.  
  
This was torture. Pure torture.   
  
And it didn't seem like anything would make her feel better. She wanted to hate Syaoran  
for forgetting her birthday, but something deep down inside of her told her that, 'Hey, he's your  
fiancee and your best friend you shouldn't hate him at all, not even one bit, wake up Meiling,  
people make mistakes sometimes, no one, I repeat, no one, is perfect!' That voice, was what  
stopped her from screaming at Syaoran.  
  
She was tempted so many times to ask Syaoran if he knew what day it was, but she  
stopped herself, because she didn't want Syaoran to feel bad because he had made the mistake of  
forgetting what today was, and what it ment to Meiling.  
  
And even, at times Meiling even wanted to walk up to him and slap him so hard that it  
would leave a handprint, but part of her didn't want to. She should of hated him, but she didn't.  
Why? Because she loved him with all her heart and even if he had forgoten her birthday, she  
would still love him, he was his world to her, and her everything, and he held the key to her  
heart, even if he didn't know it.  
  
But not even her thoughts telling her that people will make mistakes could stop her from  
wanting to cry her heart out.  
  
She sat in the front room, staring out at the gloomy skies, then slowly it began to rain, soft  
gentle rain. Meiling then decided, that, if everyone was to forget, she would go somewhere else  
were no one even knew her, so they couldn't forget it was her birthday, because they didn't even  
know it was her birthday in the first place! She grabbed a small sheet of paper and scribbled a  
note, then ran into her room, and grabbed her red rain coat, but didn't bother to put on her rain  
boots, then she grabbed her umbrella, which was a bigger then the average size, and red as well.  
She then walked out of the room, and outside, to a place where she loved.   
  
She walked for atleast fifteen minutes, when finally she came to where she was headed, a  
small lake filled with trees along the sides of it, and soft grass. She took a seat under a tree,  
somewhere where no one else was, where she could cry to her heart's content, then she set her  
umbrella down and laid herself down on the damp ground, letting leaves of the tree next to her  
block out most of the rain, but yet it didn't stop her from getting herself wet by her tears and the  
reaming droplets of water that fell off the leaves above her.  
  
She cried and talked to herself for two hours, saying the most comforting things she could  
think of to help herself cheer up slowly.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran looked at the note taped to his door, it was from Meiling.  
  
"I'll come home when someone realizes what day it is," he read aloud. Oh man, he really  
shouldn't of waited to wish her a happy birthday, now she was off somewhere and he didn't  
exactly know where!   
  
He didn't wait, he knew he needed to find her and apologize and explain everything to  
her. He, grabbed his rain coat as well, and that bag he had had last night, and put it deep into his  
pocket, and ran out the door before he could even tell his mom that he was leaving to find  
Meiling.  
  
He ran what seemd to be like fifteen miles, and he was slowly beginning to feel the pain  
in his legs from running so much, but he knew he had to go on and he simply had to find  
Meiling, where ever she might be, so he continued, but in a walk this time.  
  
He had searched so many places that it seemed like it was possible that Meiling had flew  
back to Tomoeda, but he didn't want to think she did, it seemed impossible for her to leave in  
such short notice, but he couldn't help but let that thought dance around his mind for the rst of  
the time that he was searching for her.  
  
Slowly he entered where the location of the small lake had been, and he looked around  
for any sight of anyone, but he didn't seem to find anyone, but that wasn't good enough, he  
would need to walk completely around the lake to make himself sure that Meiling wasn't going  
to be here.  
  
Finally, he came across someone laying underneath a tree, crying softly. He came to a  
complete stop and examed the girl slowly, trying to make out if it was Meiling or not. The  
features seemed to be almost exact to Meiling's. He watched her for about ten minutes trying to  
make sure that it was Meiling, and after that amount of time, he was sure, that this girl crying and  
laying on the damp grass underneath a tree, was his own Meiling Li.  
  
He began to get nervous, and began to run his whole plan over in his mind. Syaoran  
finally took in one last deep breath and walked quietly behind Meiling, he was going to be  
completely loving and understanding towards her now. He was only a few feet away from her  
when he realized that she was still crying and talking quietly to herself. He sat down right behind  
her, silently so she wouldn't hear him, then he began to talk in a caring tone of voice.  
  
"My Mei is crying on her birthday, may I ask why?" He said, setting a hand on her  
shoulder. This startled Meiling, but she quickly recovered because she knew that it was Syaoran.  
She quickly tried to hide her tears but she didn't seem to succeed with that.  
  
"I.. just got something in my eye, thats all, Syaoran," she said sniffling. Syaoran frowned,  
if Meiling didn't want to be truthful he'd have to tell her that he knew exactly why she was  
crying.  
  
"You don't have to cover up, Mei," that pet name for Meiling made her a bit happier. "I  
know your upset because you thought that I forgot your birthday. I didn't, I wanted to wait until  
tonight to give you your present. I'm sorry, Mei, I didn't think that that would upset you."  
Meiling still wanted to hit him for it, but she stopped herself again, it wouldn't help her in this  
situation if she hit Syaoran. She stayed silent, and sat up, looking forward instead of looking  
straight at him.  
  
"Mei, I'm sorry," Syaoran started to feel terrible about what he had done, and he started  
to act determined to cheer her up. He put his arms around her, and rested his head on her  
shoulder. "Mei, I did remember your birthday," he said, he was feeling worse by each minute.  
"Please, just look at me and smile for me, Mei," Meiling looked down at Syaoran's hands which  
were gripped gently around her waiste. She wanted to cry again because he was trying to help  
her, but it was upsetting him. Then slowly, his arms disapeared from around her waiste, and the  
warmth of his chin resting on her shoulder went away, and he walked infront of her.  
  
"Stand up for me, Mei, please." Syaoran saoid, extending his hand toward her, and she  
stood up, looking at him.   
  
He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out something which he held tightly in his hand,  
and slowly he began to get down on one knee, and ge took his other hand and held it in his,a nd  
warmth again spread through Meiling's body, she knew something was going to happen, but  
what, she didn't know.  
  
"Close your eyes for me, Mei." Meiling did as she was told, and she could hear the sound  
of something opening. Syaoran's other hand then placed something around Meiling's left hand,  
on her ring finger, then kissing her hand softly.  
  
"Meiling," Syaoran said softly, his eyes closing, and he let go of her hand, and stood up,  
opening his eyes and looking at Meiling, and slowly he put his arms around her waiste, and ever  
so slowly, their lips touched, sending another jolt of warmth though both of their bodies.  
  
Meiling counted slowly and the kiss seemed to last for about three seconds, then their  
eyes opened and Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"I love you, Mei," he then embraced her, and she felt like she could melt in his embrace,  
or like she could cry at any moment.  
  
"I love you, too!" Meiling said finally, holding back tears.  
  
"And," Syaoran looked down at her left hand and began to get nervous again, taking one  
deep breath, then looking back into her ruby eyes, which were full of pure happiness. "I want to  
ask you, that if y-you," he paused. "will marry me, Meiling," Syaoran looked at her. Meiling felt  
like she could faint at any moment, but she only smiled, and hugged him tightly, and began to  
sob quietly, nodding, then after moments, she looked up at him.  
  
"Of course, Syaoran," Meiling said through her tears, and hugged him again, this time  
Syaoran hugged her back.  
  
-----------------End-------------------  
  
After Note:  
  
Well! I hope you enjoyed! I thought that the end seemed to be the best thing I've written in so  
long! Cardcaptor girl, I hope you enjoyed this one, because it was dedicated to you! Everyone, I'd  
love it if you would please review it now! Chapter five will be coming up soon, so keep in touch  
with "A Promise Never Broken." 


	5. A Promise Never Broken-05

Author's Note:  
  
I must be doing something right, you're reading chapter five. I'm Xiao and I'll be the  
author, obviously. Another Syaoran + Meiling romance scene, anyone who loves the Sakura +  
Syaoran thing I suggest you don't read, because this is anti S+S. The duet monologue doesn't  
belong to me, obviously, so don't sue. I also don't own CardCaptor Sakura, blah blah. Please  
R+R.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"For our next three weeks of drama, we will be putting on a two person act. You will be  
aloud to choose your own partner, and you may choose your own script from anything at all, it  
may be humor, dramatic, serious, and even romance. You may also make up your own script but  
the your act will need to be atleast four minutes in length, and it should be under eight minutes."  
  
Quickly the hand of a girl sitting in the front shot up in an instant. "May we work alone?"  
The teacher shook his head in response to her question, and slowly her hand went back to resting  
on the desk. The teacher then continued his talk on acting.  
  
Meiling pulled out a small sheet from her notebook and wrote in neat handwriting a letter,  
addressed to Syaoran, then quietly folded it and passed it to him. They were lucky that they sat in  
the back of the classroom because if they were sitting in the front, they would of instantly got  
caught passing notes and would of been forced to serve an hour in detention after school.  
  
Syaoran opened the note, which read, 'You will be my partner for this, right?' Syaoran  
looked at her and waited for her to look at him, and when she did, he nodded and went back to  
listening to the teacher's talk.  
  
Meiling, on the other hand, set her head down on her desk and set her left hand infront of  
her, examing the ring which Syaoran had given her as an engagement ring. She loved it, not  
because it was so expensive and beautiful, but because Syaoran had given it to her and asked her  
to marry him, which she was more then happy to do. Although, she did love it even more because  
it was so beautiful. Silver. Sterling silver, with a small ruby heart in the center, it wasn't sticking  
out, it was deep inside the silver, so much that if you ran your fingers over it, you wouldn't even  
know that ruby, in the shape of a heart, was even there. It was beautiful, and it seemed to fit her  
personality very well. She just loved it.   
  
And she loved him, too.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I'm still dying to know what Syaoran's plan was," Tomoyo said as she sat on one of the  
swings at the park, in between Sakura and Eriol. Sakura smiled and looked at her, it seemed like  
she was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Well, I'm still completely clueless on what you two are talking about. What about  
Syaoran, and what plan?" Unlike himself, Eriol seemed to be completely lost about Tomoyo and  
Sakura's chatter of Syaoran's so called 'plan'.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura looked at Eriol. "said that he had a plan to tell Meiling that he loved  
her! It's kawaii, I know," Sakura's smile seemed to grow slightly.  
  
"My kawaii decendant? He told Meiling he loved her?" Eriol smiled one of his 'smiles'.  
Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. "Well, finally he decides to do that. I'm glad." Sakura seemed to be  
confused when Eriol said 'finally he decided to do that,' but she smiled anyway.  
  
"I feel bad that we didn't call Meiling on her birthday, I hope she wasn't upset about it."  
  
"Well, we should call her tonight then and apologize and wish her a happy belated  
birthday. Besides, I think it was better that we didn't call because it let her focus all of her  
attention on Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, giggling a bit.  
  
"Ohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled as well. "You're so right, Sakura!" Tomoyo nodded in  
agreement.  
  
"Well, I think we should call now, it'd be a nice thing for me to talk to them both, I'd like  
to see when they were coming down to visit, so I could come back here as well to say 'hi' to  
them both!" Eriol grinned, and his eye's shined with happiness from behind his spectacles.  
  
"Well, okay," Sakura said, looking down at her watch. It wasn't that late and she was  
sixteen, so she could afford being out a little later.  
  
"Great!" Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed in unison.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So, what kind of act are we going to do for the class?" Meiling asked. She had been  
sitting on the corner of Syaoran's bed, her legs folded to where she sat Indian style, and she had a  
few books piled around her, currently flipping through one.  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran said, sighing.  
  
"I think that we should make our own, on our own lives." Meiling suggested, still looking  
through the books that were piled around her. Syaoran stayed silent as if he didn't hear a word  
that Meiling said. She ignored him and continued onto a different idea.  
  
"Too bad we can't sing, though, Xiao," she said sighing. "singing would be so much  
easier then acting." Syaoran nodded very softly. "Maybe we should ask the teacher if we could do  
sort of an act and a singing duet in one."  
  
"Maybe he'll let us," Syaoran replied softly, and Meiling knew what that ment, he didn't  
really want to sing and act.  
  
"A romance, Xiao, I want to do a romance act!" Meiling smiled and turned, to look at  
him. Syaoran blushed deeply.  
  
"A-a-a-a romance, Mei?" Syaoran asked quietly, looking down at his book, trying to hide  
his face, which was shaded into a light red. Meiling nodded once again, and turned and  
practically dived onto him, laying her head in his lap, so she could look straight up at him. He  
blushed darker then red.  
  
"A romance, Xiao," she sighed and slowly closed her eyes while her own cheeks flushed  
slightly pink. "I think that we should do something like sleeping beauty, you would be the prince  
and I would be the princess who is sleeping and then slowly the prince leans in a gently presses  
his lips against hers and her eyes slowly open.  
  
Or like beauty and the beast," she paused. "I would be the young girl and you would be..  
well, no not a beast, maybe we should do something else.   
  
Maybe we could look in Shakespeare and do Romeo and Juliet!" Syaoran was amazed by  
how much Meiling knew about all this romance scenes, but then again, she was a girl after all.  
"We could do the scene, the one where Romeo is speaking to Juliet from the ground and Juliet  
enters above.   
  
Or maybe, the tragic scene where Romeo is dead, laying there with a cup in his hand!  
Then Juliet awakes," Meiling seemed like she could go on and on and on and on forever until the  
end of time with all the romance scene's she knew. "and she finds her Romeo, dead, laying  
there!" She sat up, which seemed to be both to Syaoran's relief and displeasure, he wasn't  
completely sure if he liked her where was or if he didn't. "Juliet kisses him, then takes his dagger  
and holds it to her chest," she acted all of this out. She pretended that she was holding a dagger in  
her hands, and almost about to stab herself right through the heart. "and she says 'oh happy  
dagger! This is thy seath, there rust, and let me die!" Meiling then forced the pretend dagger into  
her chest and began to fall, but what she didn't expect, was that when she was falling, she feel off  
the bed instead of onto Syaoran's lap. She hit with a loud thud, leaving Syaoran wanting to laugh.  
  
The phone then rang, and Syaoran stepped over Meiling's body and picked up the phone.  
"Moshi moshi, Syaoran-- I mean, Li Xiaolang speaking." He looked down at Meiling who was  
whining, and slowly sitting up.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Syaoran, may I talk to Meiling?" The girl seemed to be holding back  
giggles. Syaoran shrugged and handed the phone to Meiling, who quickly recovered from her  
fall.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Li Meiling here."  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
"Well, hey," she wanted to say the persons name in return but then realized she didn't  
have a clue who she was talking to. "wait, who exactly am I talking to?"  
  
"Sakura--"  
  
"Tomoyo--"  
  
"Eriol." Meiling looked at Syaoran, when she had heard the names of the two girls and  
one boy who had called her.  
  
"Oh, hey," Meiling was so tempted to ask 'why did you call me'? To tell the truth, she  
was having so much fun when she was putting on her little act of how she could be Juliet, in the  
play 'Romeo and Juliet'.  
  
"We wanted to wish you a happy belated birthday, Meiling! I'm sorry we didn't call on  
the twenty fifth, I hope you'll forgive us." Tomoyo wondered if she should tell Meiling, that all  
along, she was aware of Syaoran's 'plan', just not exactly how his plan would work and what he  
would do in it.  
  
"Thanks." She replied simply.  
  
"You're welcome." Eriol said cheerfully, then changing the subject. "I was wondering if  
you and Syaoran would be coming back down to Tomoeda to visit us anytime soon? I'd like to  
see you guys again!"  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran, "I'll ask him, one second." She pressed the hold button so she  
could talk to Syaoran in private.  
  
"Kinomoto, Tomoyo," she paused as Syaoran looked at her. "and Eriol want us to come  
and visit as soon as we can, and they want to know a date so Hiiragizawa would be able to come  
down to see us sometime soon. Syaoran was silent for a long time, and he looked at the door.  
  
"I'll go ask." He didn't wait for a reply, he just got up and left the room. Meiling then  
pressed hold again so she would be able to talk to the three once again.  
  
"Syaoran is going to go ask," she said, she could feel herself smiling. Since Syaoran was  
now with here, Sakura just didn't seem to be so much of a threat. "I hope we can come down and  
visit you all very soon!" Meiling could hear the three slightly chuckling.   
  
Syaoran came back into the bedroom and sat down next to Meiling, whispering slightly  
into her ear. "She doesn't know a certain date yet, but she said we could be able to come down  
for a week sometime soon. She also said that once she got a date that we should write them a  
letter or give them a call." It seemed that Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol heard Syaoran's whisper to  
Meiling because they had seemed to be extremely happy, shouting 'yay' in unison. Meiling and  
Syaoran smiled slightly, atleast they knew that they still had friends back in their old home of  
Tomoeda.  
  
"Well, sorry everyone, but Mei has to leave now, because she has to find something for a  
school assignment! Nice talking to you, we'll keep you all posted! Call back as soon as you can,  
and here is Syaoran!" Meiling said, handing the phone to Syaoran.  
  
"H-hello." He said very simply, and was replied with tons of hello's, hey's, and hi's back  
in response. It was such a nice, warm, welcoming. Kind of weird in a way, though.  
  
"So," Sakura said innocently. Syaoran seemed to be dreading this conversation, he knew  
what was coming at him. What was his plan for Meiling anyway? "What was your 'plan,  
Syaoran?" Syaoran felt himself blush, once again. He didn't want to tell her now, Meiling was  
sitting atleast five feet from him! It would have to wait, if he was ever going to tell them, it was  
going to have to wait. Not now, no way was he telling them now.  
  
"Um, sorry, I," he began to stutter again," I-- I-- got to go now! Sorry, I'll write! Bye!" He  
hung up without any response from the trio of teenagers. He sighed in relief, and looked at  
Meiling, who was now starring at him with deep concern.  
  
"You know," she paused and looked back down at her book. "If I can stand talking to  
Kinomoto and everyone else for atleast five minutes, why can't you?" Syaoran forced a fake  
laugh.  
  
"Well, you know, Mei, I," he blushed to an even darker shaded red, if it was at all  
possible. "I think I'm going to go cook something!" He rushed out of the bedroom, leaving  
Meiling starring at the empty room.  
  
"I guess I'll find our act myself," Meiling mumbled.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Xiao! I found something! Let's do something from Romeo and Juliet," Meiling smiled,  
waving the book of Romeo and Juliet infront of him. He blushed deeply, while Meiling pulled  
the book to her and began to read aloud, but paused again.  
  
"I cut out a lot of the mindless babble which Romeo says." she pointed at him. "You'll be  
Romeo, by the way, and I'll be Juliet." She then looked at her book once again and began to  
speak in a more boy-ish tone. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east,  
and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with  
grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she." She couldn't help but giggled very slightly.  
  
"Isn't this the cutest thing you have ever heard?!" she squealed, then continued. "Well,  
then there is a bunch of lines and then Juliet is like: O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou  
Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll  
no longer be a Capulet." She smiled.  
  
"All right, Princess Capulet, time for bed," Syaoran sighed, "Prince Montague has to  
sleep now, good night." He smiled, got up and walked off to his bedroom's door. He then caught  
her attention and mouthed 'I love you.'  
  
"But Xiao! It's only seven thirty!" Meiling moaned and plopped herself down onto the  
couch and began to read her Romeo and Juliet book once again. She sighed and whispered, 'I  
love you, too' back to him. 


	6. A Promise Never Broken-06

Author's Note:  
  
Xiao here, how is everyone? I'm glad you're reading chapter six! I hope you all enjoy,  
and I hope you will pretty please review this fanfiction! I did make Syaoran kind of a pervert  
towards the end, so I hope that no one will.. hurt me for it.  
  
Once again, anti S+S, and it's a pure, 100%, MeiLi. No flame. Thanks.  
  
Yada yada, I don't own CCS nor CC, don't sue.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Mei!" exclaimed Syaoran, running into Meiling's room without a bother of knocking.  
He ran over to her bed to find Meiling's figure sleeping. This was just too good of news to hold  
back, he needed to tell her. He slightly tapped her and she turned onto her other side.  
  
"No, mother, I don't want to go to school today, leave me alone, please?" Meiling  
mumbled and Syaoran laughed slightly.  
  
"But, Mei, dear you have to go to school!" Syaoran exclaimed and instantly Meiling  
turned her figure to face him, staring at him. She blinked and rubbed her eyes looking up to him.  
  
"Who are you trying to kid, Syaoran?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm going back to sleep then, thank you very much for you comment of me  
having to go to school when it is," she looked at her clock "four in the morning. I mean, I love  
you, but I think I'd like my sleep right now." She yawned.  
  
"I've got good news though, Meiling," Meiling nodded so Syaoran continued before she  
could say anything. "I woke up last night while you were reading your Romeo and Juliet book  
and I went to mother's bedroom and she said we will be going to Tomoeda in a week." Meiling  
sqeeled in displeasure, pushing herself up to a sitting position and staring at him.  
  
"THAT IS THE WEEK OF OUR PERFORMANCE OF ROMEO AND JULIET!"  
  
"I know, but she already got us the tickets." Meiling moaned very loudly. This was not  
'good news' this was disapointment in Meiling's eyes. She wanted to perform for her class..  
Well, that desire was broken now.  
  
"All right, Syaoran, I'll inform Sakura and everyone tomorrow morning, now can I go to  
sleep?" Syaoran shook his head, and he gently took her hand in his. Meiling sighed again.  
  
"I want to go do something right now." He pulled her out of bed, and hugged her. "It is  
such a nice night outside right now, I don't think that we should waste it, Mei." Then Syaoran did  
something that Meiling thought ht was never do, he whinned and pouted very lightly.  
  
"Fine, Xiao, but what?" Syaoran smiled. All this seemed to be just a tad bit weird for  
Meiling's standards of how Syaoran would usually act. But to tell the truth, Meiling liked the  
sudden change in him. He led her out of the bedroom and down the hallway and to the backdoor  
of the house.   
  
"Close your eyes, Mei, please?" She did as she was told, and Syaoran slowly led her  
outside to the middle of the backyard where the grass was the softest and there laid a thick  
emerald green blanket and two pillows and another blanket ontop, and above laid the thick  
blanket of the midnight blue sky lit up with the shinning yellow and white stars. Lovely.  
  
"You can open them now." Meiling opened her eyes, and she blinked looking at  
everything around her, she was kind of confused. She looked at Syaoran and stared at him, while  
he seemed to be extremely happy.  
  
"Xiao, wait, what?" She blinked, she was very, very confused. Maybe Syaoran had too  
muc chocolate icecream and couldn't put his kind ways to waste. But it was weird that he did this  
at four o'clock on the morning!  
  
Syaoran sat down then laid on top of both of the covers. "I brought you outside so you  
could see the stars, Mei." She sighed slightly and laid down next to him and looked up at the sky.  
He put an arm around her and Meiling felt her cheeks go warm, she was blushing.  
  
"To tell the truth, Xiao," she paused and finally relaxed, sighing slightly. "the sky kind of  
looks like someone spelt a thing of gold and silver glitter on a sheet of midnight blue paper."  
Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
  
Meiling sighed quietly again and laid her head on his shoulder instead of the pillow,  
Syaoran blushed dark red in less then five seconds but let her do what she wanted. Meiling  
slowly closed her eyes and then minutes of silence passed and Syaoran could hear the steady  
breathing of Meiling's sleeping figure.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sakura screamed happily jumping up and down.  
  
"They're coming down here in a week!" Tomoyo giggled and Eriol smiled and the three  
had a group hug. Tomoyo let go first then looked at them both.  
  
"We've got to plan all of this out!" She giggled again and smiled, setting the camera  
down. All three began to shout suggestions on where they could ho and what they could do for  
fun for the week that Syaoran and Meiling would be staying in Tomoeda with them. Everyone  
then finally agreed on going to a dance, going to dinner, a amusement park, and the annual  
Cherry Blossom Festival. Eriol also announced that he would stay an extra week while Syaoran  
and Meiling would be here.  
  
"And," Tomoyo said as Eriol and Sakura stared at her. "I'll call the tape 'Syaoran and  
Meiling's visit to Tomoeda!" Everyone broke in hysterical laughs for a few minutes.  
  
"It'll be perfect!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meiling awoke to be laying in her own bed. The whole last night must of been a dream.  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and pulled her hair behind her hair and she felt her hair was wet.  
Her hair was wet?! Wait, what?! She got up instantly and looked at her bed, it was all wet and  
she was wet, too!   
  
She ran out of the bedroom and down the hall to Syaoran's room. She didn't bother  
knocking she just walked into his bedroom.  
  
"What happened?!" She blinked to find Syaoran laughing quietly.  
  
"It rained when you fell asleep and I had to pick you up and set you in your bed." Meiling  
blinked and blushed to a very dark red, she slept through the rain and even Syaoran carried her  
and she didn't even wake up? She laughed very slightly herself, she had to admit, it was funny  
that was such a heavy sleeper, and that she could sleep through all that.  
  
"So, why were you acting like that?" She questioned him, "I mean, I liked it," she blushed  
darker. "but I'm just curious."  
  
"I," he coughed and blushed himself. "had too much icecream." Meiling laughed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"The flight to Tomoeda, Japan leaves in exactly five minutes. All passangers need to get  
to the flight as fast as they can if they plan on catching the flight," the man over the intercom  
said. Syaoran and Meiling had already been sitting in the plane, first class. Syaoran had been  
looking out the window.  
  
Meiling sighed happily. "In a while we'll be back in Tomoeda and we will be able to see  
all our friends!" Syaoran took a glance at her and smiled. She was very cheerful, and it seemed  
like she couln't wait to see what everyone had planned for the week ahead of them.  
  
"I guess it is okay that we're missing our act and we don't have to do Romeo and Juliet?"  
Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'll live, but I still wish we could of done that. It would of be so, so, so much fun!"  
Meiling exclaimed then sighed lightly.  
  
Syaoran was closing his eyes and seemed like he was going to fall asleep when Meiling's  
voice poked up again. "Did you even fall asleep when I did?" Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I," he coughed and smiled innocently at her. "got to watch my angel sleep quietly under  
the stars." Meiling blushed deeply. That was Syaoran's goal at the moment, to embarrass her.   
  
"Yeah, until the rain came pouring down!" Syaoran laughed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I can't wait," Tomoyo said eagerly. Sakura smiled and clasped her hands together as she  
starred out the window for Syaoran and Meiling's plane to land. Eriol was sitting calmly in one  
of the seats, waiting patiently for the plane to land, smiling.  
  
"They're here!" Sakura giggled in responce with a responce of a bunch of looks from the  
other people in the airport. Sakura pointed at Syaoran and Meiling who were smiling at them,  
carrying each one small bag.  
  
"Syaoran! Meiling!" The trio of teenagers screamed in unison, running over to greet  
them. Syaoran was pilled down with hugs from Tomoyo and Sakura, while Meiling was hugged  
by Eriol.  
  
"We missed you both so much!" Exclaimed Sakura exciditedly. Everyone smiled and the  
five hugged once again. They then continued to walk down the airport to the place where they  
could pick up their baggage.  
  
"So, what has been up in Tomoeda," Meiling paused and coughed. She stared at Sakura  
then began to speak once again. "Sakura?" Sakura starred at her? Did Meiling just call her by her  
given name? Sakura quickly recovered and smiled back to Meiling.  
  
"Nothing, and I mean literally nothing. We are all going to go out to a dance tomorrow if  
that's all right with you two." Syaoran and Meiling nodded, and Sakura continued. "Then the  
next day we are planning on going out to dinner, then the next day to a amusement park, and then  
finally we were hoping that you two would join us at the Cherry Blossom Festival?" It had been  
so long since Syaoran and Meiling had attened a festival, so they nodded in agreement.  
  
Tomoyo coughed loudly so everyone would turn their attention to her. "I have made it to  
that Sakura, Eriol, Meiling, and Syaoran will be able to stay in my mansion for the next week  
while you two are staying here. Sakura, I think you should get permission from your father,  
though, before you can pack your things and stay at my house." Sakura nodded, and everyone  
smiled piling Tomoyo with tons of 'Thank you's'.  
  
This was going to turn out to be one of the best vacations Syaoran and Meiling or anyone  
at all would ever have had. Everything was going to be perfect.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So," Eriol said grabbing the flashlight and turning it on. "I think the first thing that we  
should do tonight should be," he paused once again to look at the faces of Syaoran, Meiling,  
Tomoyo and Sakura. "truth or dare."  
  
"T-truth or dare?" Repeated Sakura. Eriol nodded. She gulped and nodded with the rest of  
the kids. "All right."  
  
"I'm going to go first." Eriol smirked and looked around at everyone, decided who his  
next victim would be. Eriol pointed the flashlight at Sakura and his voice began to deepen into a  
more mature and possessed type of one. "Sakura--" before Eriol could finish Sakura screamed.  
  
"ERIOL! DON'T DO THAT TO YOUR VOICE!" She wailed. Eriol looked at her with  
huge confusion on his face, he blinked and shook his head slowly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it just kind of happens. Anyway, Sakura, truth or dare?" Sakura  
blinked and went silent for a long time.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Eriol, why didn't anything happen to you during truth or dare?" Sakura questioned as  
she tried to wash off the purple dye in her hair. It was obvious that Meiing had dared her to dye  
her hair midnight purple.  
  
"Really," Syaoran mumbled washing off the kiss marks from his face and everywhere  
else for that matter. He seemed kind of annoyed with all the dares Eriol had given the girls to kiss  
him there, and there, and there, and there..  
  
Tomoyo was starring at her hair, which was now cut three inches shorter then before. She  
felt like she was going to break out in sobs because her precious hair had been cut shorted by  
Syaoran.  
  
"What do you mean why nothing didn't happen to me during truth or dare? I had to spill  
out my deepest darkest secrets." Eriol said sighing. "I pratically stole all of my dignity!"  
  
"You should of said dare then, Eriol, if you didn't want us to know all of those things  
about you." Meiling was slipping her shirt back on, it seemed that she had to worst dare ever.  
Meiling, had to sit, without her shirt for the last fourty five minutes of the game.   
  
"I don't think that having me take off my shirt was a very nice dare!" She finally  
screamed. Syaoran blushed deeply. Meiling glared at him while the rest of the teens chattered.  
She then crawled over to him and whispered in his ear. "Pervert." She then slapped him and  
stood up and walked over to Sakura.  
  
One of the maids came and knocked on the door, and everyone went silent waiting for a  
message. "Mrs. Daidouji wants the five of you to go to sleep now. She says that it is way to late  
for all of you to stay up any longer." Syaoran looked at his watch when the maid said it was too  
late for them to stay up any longer. She seemed to be semi correct, it was four o'clock in the  
morning..  
  
------------------------------------  
  
After Note:  
  
Well. That was kind of short? I have some deep plans for chapter seven and eight, and I  
hope you all will stay tooned to "A Promise Never Broken." Here is something to think about till  
I write chapter seven(It is a scene from it.):  
  
  
  
"Care to dance, Meiling?" Eriol asked extending his hand to Meiling. She nodded, and he  
took his hand in hers. Meiling looked at Syaoran and Sakura dancing as Eriol slowly led her to the  
dance floor where the lights slowly began to dim and a slow song came on. Eriol placed his  
hands on her hips while Meiling set her arms around his neck, and the two began to dance slowly  
to the beat.  
  
"So, Meiling," Eriol's voice said calmly once he noticed that Meiling had focused all her  
attention on Sakura and Syaoran, dancing slowly, and whispering as well. "What do you think of  
Sakura?" Meiling didn't respond to Eriol's question, she simply continued to look at the two, so  
he continued on with another question. "What do you think about Syaoran?" She looked at him  
and blinked.  
  
"What do you mean?" 


	7. A Promise Never Broken-07

Author's Note:  
  
I'm starting to get really annoyed with all the flame I'm getting. Look, if you are a  
Sakura + Syaoran type of person, don't read my fics because I'm not about to put up with  
sorry crap like flame in my reviews.  
  
To all my MeiLi fans, hope you enjoy chapter seven.  
  
I don't know CCS or CC don't sue.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Everyone wake up!" Tomoyo said as she walked between their sleeping bags tapping  
them each with her right foot. "We have four hours to get ready and go off to the dance that we  
planned!" Syaoran moaned and looked at the clock on Tomoyo's desk. Everything seemed to  
blurry and he couldn't make out what time it was.  
  
"What time is it, Tomoyo?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"IT'S FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T  
HURRY!" Everyone stared at Tomoyo. She shook her head and walked to her bedroom's door,  
then outside into the hallway.  
  
"It's going to take four hours to get ready for a dance?" Meiling groaned and soaked back  
into the warmth and comfort of her sleeping bag. She sighed quietly and tried to fall asleep,  
slowly closing her eyes.  
  
"Mei, we might as well get up and get ready. Four o'clock in the afternoon is kind of  
late." Syaoran reminded her. He gently pushed her and then stood up, following Tomoyo down  
the hallway. Sakura and Eriol got up, and followed as well leaving Meiling alone in the bedroom.  
  
"Fine." She mumbled and stood up, rubbing her eyes and followed everyone else.  
Tomoyo led the other teenagers down to her bathroom where the five maids sat, holding a pile of  
clothes in her hand.  
  
"Morning Ms. Daidouji and company." Each maid walked over to one of the teens and  
handed them a bathing suit and pointed to the changing rooms. Everyone did as they were told  
and after only five minutes, everyone appeared back were they were at. One of the maids pointed  
at the giant pool which was filled with white soft soap bubbles.  
  
"We have to all take a bath together?" Syaoran exclaimed blushing deep red.  
  
"Think of it as a swimming pool, Mr. Li," said one of the maids. "if it was a bath you all  
would be naked." Syaoran blushed darker red at the though. Everyone was already soaking in the  
water, except for Syaoran who was sitting at the edge, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh come on, Xiao!" Meiling exclaimed grabbing his hand. Before he could do anything  
Meiling was pulled him into the warm water with a splash. Everyone smiled and Syaoran quickly  
came up to the surface as glared at Meiling. She smiled as well.  
  
"You are going to get it, Mei--"  
  
"Oh, I love you, too." Meiling smiled in return and swam off to the other end. Syaoran  
blushed again.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Yes, it's a casual dance." Tomoyo said handing everyone a set of clothes. "My mother  
chose out these outfits out when I told here that Sakura, Eriol and I planned on going to a dance  
when you two informed us that you were coming here." She smiled. They took them and went to  
different rooms to change into their outfits.  
  
Everyone then met back in Tomoyo's bedroom.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I made it so it was only open for us five." Tomoyo exclaimed as the five teens entered  
the dance. "So, we are all lone except for the DJ and the man that serves the drinks." Everyone  
nodded.  
  
The five made their way to a table. "I want to suggest dance partners for the song." Eriol  
said. Syaoran glared at him while he continued. "I want Syaoran and Sakura to dance this one  
song."  
  
"Hoe?!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes, now don't be shy!" Eriol grabbed Syaoran and Sakura and dragged them onto the  
dance floor before Meiling or Tomoyo could object. He walked back and found that Tomoyo was  
talking to the driver who took them here.  
  
"Care to dance, Meiling?" Eriol asked extending his hand to Meiling. She nodded, and he  
took his hand in hers. Meiling looked at Syaoran and Sakura dancing as Eriol slowly led her to  
the dance floor where the lights slowly began to dim and a slow song came on. Eriol placed his  
hands on her hips while Meiling set her arms around his neck, and the two began to dance slowly  
to the beat.  
  
"So, Meiling," Eriol's voice said calmly once he noticed that Meiling had focused all her  
attention on Sakura and Syaoran, dancing slowly, and whispering as well. "What do you think of  
Sakura?" Meiling didn't respond to Eriol's question, she simply continued to look at the two, so  
he continued on with another question. "What do you think about Syaoran?" She looked at him  
and blinked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean exactly what I asked, Meiling, what do you think of Sakura, and what do you  
think of Syaoran?" They both then avoided contact. Meiling sighed deeply.  
  
"Do I have to answer that, Eriol?" Eriol nodded. She sighed deeply once again, and went  
silent for a few moments.  
  
"I love Syaoran, you know that."  
  
"I know that, but what do you think of him?"  
  
"I really don't get what you are asking me, Eriol."  
  
"What do you really think of Syaoran and Sakura? Not as a couple, if I might add."  
Meiling looked at him and stopped dancing the same time that Eriol stopped.   
  
"I think he needs to be less serious, and should act more his age. Most of all, I wish he'd  
open up his heart and express his feelings, and thoughts, too." She thought back to the night he  
had woke her up at four o'clock in the morning and blushed to a shade of pink. Eriol nodded in  
agreement.  
  
"Sakura." She paused.   
  
"I want to sit down, Eriol, sorry." Eriol nodded and led her to the table where Tomoyo  
was sitting, smiling at both Meiling and Eriol and Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran had stopped  
dancing, though and was looking at Meiling with deep concern, while Sakura was looking at him  
in deep confusion.  
  
"About Sakura," Meiling didn't even care that Tomoyo was sitting next to Eriol and  
herself. "I thought I hated her." Tomoyo and Eriol were both listening to her talk. "I guess, I  
don't." Meiling suddenly felt a rush of jealously and wanted to scream and run away. "She has so  
much that I don't, and she could easily steal away his heart, it makes me wonder why he stayed  
with me and not her." She was looking at Sakura while she said all of this. The two were now  
whispering to each other while dance even slower then before, so off beat to the song. "I," she  
sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
The song then ended and Sakura and Syaoran parted and walked over to the same table,  
taking seats. "I want to play dance partners again, if no one minds." Syaoran glared at Eriol, but  
he ignored and continued. "Meiling, Syaoran you two dance together. Tomoyo, if you would care  
to dance with me. Sakura, I hope you don't mind, but I think it'd be best if you sat this one out  
for a few minutes." Sakura shook her head, and Tomoyo nodded. Meiling looked at Syaoran and  
smiled slightly. Syaoran extended his hand and she took it in hers, him leading her back to the  
dance floor. Again a slow song came on and Meiling locked into Syaoran's arms, while he  
locked into her embrace and they slowly began to dance. After minutes Eriol had done the same  
with Tomoyo.  
  
Meiling was suddenly began to take deep breathes while holding back tears. Syaoran was  
silent letting Meiling start their conversation. She didn't.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
Syaoran let his embrace loosen around her so he could look at her straight into her  
glistening ruby pools of warmth and what seemed like love. "I'm serious, Mei, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Meiling, on the other hand, avoided his amber eyes. "I'm fine, I just got  
something in my eye." Syaoran let one of his hands free from around her waist and lift Meiling's  
chin gently to their eyes would meet.  
  
"Mei, please." Syaoran wasn't smiling, he was frowning, nor did his face's expression  
hold any serious in it at all, it was full of concern. Meiling opened her mouth but quietly closed  
it. Syaoran starred.  
  
"Are you homesick?" He asked. She didn't want to tell him what she had told Eriol, so  
this seemed to be like the perfect excuse, plus she was just a little homesick. She nodded to him,  
and to pleasure and displeasure he let go of her chin, and his hand went back to the position of  
around her waist.  
  
"I'm a little homesick, too, I guess." He whispered to her. "No need to be so depressed  
over leaving Hong Kong for a week, though." Meiling didn't say anything.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"So, what did she say?"  
  
"About Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes, about Syaoran. I heard what she said about Sakura." Tomoyo paused and waited for  
a response from Eriol.  
  
"She said she hated him and that she wished that he would burn in h--" Tomoyo slapped  
him before he could say anything more.  
  
"I'm serious, Eriol!"  
  
"I know you are, Tomoyo."  
  
"What did she really say?"  
  
"She said that she wished he would act his age and that he would express himself more."  
Tomoyo in agreement.  
  
"She has a point though." Eriol nodded at this. Tomoyo was then looking at Syaoran and  
Meiling dancing. "They make such a cute couple, though, even if Meiling is a bit depressed."  
Eriol nodded again.  
  
"You know, I feel like I'm playing, 'Lets find out what's wrong with this relationship so  
we an fix it as fast as we can!' I think I like that name, you know." Tomoyo smiled. "Now here is  
our handsome host Eriol Hiiragizawa and the other host person, Tomoyo  
whatever-the-chick's-name-is." Tomoyo glared at him in a kidding sort of way, and then let a  
slight chuckle escape from between her carnation pink lips. "Today's topic is MeiLi! What  
exactly is wrong with the couple? Well, Whatever-this-chick's-name is and I are going to find  
out today on 'Let's find out what's the problem with this relationship so we can fix it as fast as  
we can!'"  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji." She sighed. The song slowly began to fade and they made their way  
back to the table just as Syaoran and Meiling did the same.  
  
Eriol smiled, again, and in return everyone game him a suspicious look. "Well, that's all  
of my dance partnering for today." Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
----------------------------  
  
After an hour of dancing, Syaoran and Eriol were now sitting together at a different table,  
stuck in deep conversation, while Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling was giggling away while  
drinking up glasses of tea.  
  
"What are you supposed to mean by that, Hiiragizawa?" He was back on the last names  
again.   
  
"I talked to Meiling when we were dancing." Syaoran got a sudden jolt of jealously and  
wanted to throw his glass at him. He mumbled slightly. It was the first time he was actually  
jealous of Eriol Hiiragizawa dancing with his Mei Li.  
  
"What did you force her to say to you?"  
  
"I didn't force her," Eriol chuckled. "I asked her two questions, and she seemed very  
hesitant to tell me the answer to either one of them. A, maybe because you were near here, or B,  
she didn't seem to trust me with those answer. Although, she didn't eventually give me a  
response."  
  
"Is blackmail, Hiiragizawa?" Eriol shook his head.  
  
"Now, my kawaii descendant, would I ever blackmail you?" Syaoran mumbled 'Of  
course you would.'  
  
"Why do you still call me by that name, Hiiragizawa?!"  
  
"Why do you call me 'Hiiragizawa'?" Syaoran shook his head, no way of getting through  
this guy. Anyway, he probably shouldn't of been doing that to the half reincarnation of Clow  
Reed himself, but then again he was more then annoyed.  
  
He groaned and sat his head on the table, and into his arm avoiding eye contact with  
Eriol. "Well, what did you ask her and what did she say?"  
  
"You know, Syaoran," he paused. Syaoran sounded like he was growling at him. "You  
seem to have made a change for the best for Meiling." Syaoran stared at him.  
  
"Can we stick on the subject, please?"  
  
"Fine. Fine." He took in a long deep breath. "I asked what she really thought of you and  
Sakura, I mean, not as a couple, what she thought about you two individually." Syaoran raised his  
eye brows and looked at Eriol.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"She answered first about you, Syaoran, she said she loved you but she wishes you were  
less serious, and that you would act your age," he looked at him again. "But she didn't mean that  
in a offensive way, mind you. She also said that you should open up your heart and express your  
thoughts and feelings." Secretly Syaoran had to agree with what Eriol had said that Meiling had  
said about him.   
  
"About Sakura?"   
  
"She said she thought he hated her and that she had so much that she didn't, that Sakura  
could easily steal your heart away from her, and she was wondering why you chose Meiling over  
Sakura." He paused. "What do you think of all this, Syaoran?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Meiling, dear, I really am interesting on how you do your hair into those two buns on  
your head and how you still have the pigtail sort of design! It-is-so-kawaii!" Squealed Tomoyo.  
Sakura and Meiling both stared at her.  
  
"What did they put in the tea, Tomoyo?"  
  
"A little bit of I don't know, but isn't it delicious?" Sakura and Meiling again stared at  
Tomoyo. She seemed to have had a little too much to drink.  
  
"And Sakura, dear, did I ever tell you that you look just oh-so-kawaii when you captured  
those Sakura cards?"   
  
"Hoeeee?"  
  
"Tomoyo, dear, I'm starting to wonder why this tea is having such an affect on you!?"  
Meiling got up, and walked to the man who was giving drinks.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You should of kept your hair purple!"  
  
"Hoe..?"  
  
"Purple hair, it fits you so well!" Tomoyo giggled softly. "Oh hohoho!" Meiling walked  
back and tapped Sakura on the shoulder softly.  
  
"He said that it's just normal tea."  
  
"Maybe she's on a sugar high."  
  
"I think we should leave now, Tomoyo. Hoe..? Tomoyo how much of that tea can you  
drink down in fifteen minutes?!" Sakura starred at Tomoyo, while Meiling walked over to the  
table where Syaoran and Eriol had been sitting.  
  
"I think we should leave now." They stared at her blankly and she quietly pointed at  
Tomoyo, who was now gulping down another glass of tea. "They did something to the tea." They  
both stared at her.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"She's all right, Mrs. Daidouji, Mr. Hiiragizawa informed me that they had put something  
inside her tea." One of the maids informed Tomoyo's mother.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't of let them go down to the dance!" She sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Please don't take this offensive, Mrs. Daidouji, but Ms. Tomoyo and her friends are  
sixteen years old now."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Are you going to be all right, Mrs. Daidouji?"  
  
"Yes, I will be fine. But, would you be so kind as to make me a glass of te-- I mean  
water?" The maid nodded and she was off down to the kitchen. Meanwhile Sonomi made her  
way down to Tomoyo's bedroom where the five teens sat chatting happily. She opened the door  
without knocking and stood at the entrance.  
  
"Good evening, mother." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Hello everyone. I was just informed about what had happened at the dance." She had her  
eyes fixed on Tomoyo's blushing figure. "I hope this doesn't upset you all too much, but I'd  
rather you all wouldn't go to your dinner tomorrow night, you would still be able to go to the  
amusement park and the annual Cherry Blossom Festival, though, I just wouldn't like anything  
like that to happen to anyone else." Everyone sighed in disappointment, but all of them knew  
better then to disagree with Tomoyo's mother.  
  
"All right, mother, if you say so." Sonomi smiled.   
  
"Now get some sleep, no later then two in the morning, okay?" Everyone nodded. "I'll  
have one of the maids come in and check on you later on."  
  
"Mrs. Daidouji your water is ready!" Sonomi smiled and waved to the teens and walked  
out of the bedroom. After a few moments of silence everyone began to speak once again.  
  
"May I suggest another game for tonight?"  
  
"You are just the life of this party, aren't you Eriol?" Tomoyo asked with a chuckle,  
while Eriol nodded.  
  
"I say," he coughed slightly. "We play spin the bottle." Everyone stared at him in  
confusion, apparently they had never heard of what he was talking. "Mixed with a dash of seven  
minutes of heaven? I think we could lower that down to lower then one minute of heaven?" They  
still stared.  
  
"What's that, Eriol?" Sakura finally asked.  
  
"It," he got up and went to Tomoyo's desk where he magically made a clear glass bottle  
appear in his hands, then walking back to his seat and sitting. "Is where you spin this bottle and  
whoever or whatever it lands on you," he randomly pointed at Syaoran. "Have to kiss it."  
  
"HOE?!" Everyone stared at each other, while they all seem to be blushing. Eriol seemed  
to be the only one smiling, again.  
  
"Is anyone up to it?" Everyone sighed and nodded, anyway, what else could they do for  
entertainment tonight? Eriol smiled, again, and set the bottle in the center of them while everyone  
else formed a circle around it. He smiled, again, and spinned it and watched it spin around and  
around and around and around and around and finally it came to a slow stop on-- Tomoyo's  
doorknob? Everyone began to break out with hysterical laughter.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." He starred straight at the doorknob avoided all eye  
contact with the other teens.  
  
"Were you expecting to kiss one of us, Eriol?" Sakura asked. Eriol rubbed his eyes, and  
stood up and walked over to the doorknob. 'It really couldn't be that bad, atleast I don't have to  
kiss Syaoran', he thought as he lowered himself to it and quickly placed a kiss onto the gold  
doorknob. He then turned around and looked at them, smiling, again.  
  
"There. Now, Syaoran you spin." Syaoran shrugged and placed his hand on the clear  
bottle and gave it a hard spin. Eriol took his seat and watched it spin around a few times and it  
finally landed on Tomoyo. The two blushed from embarrassment while another jolting wave of  
jealous overcame Meiling. She looked down at her crossed feet and mumbled to herself quietly,  
as Syaoran got up, crawled over to Tomoyo and kissed her for less then a second on Tomoyo's  
carnation pink lips. He turned scarlet red and crawled back over to his seat, and set his face into  
his hands, and he elbows onto his knees.  
  
Tomoyo looked at them all, then down to the glass bottle. "I take it is my turn to spin this  
thing?" Eriol nodded in return. She delicately spun the bottle and it only spun two times landing  
on Meiling.  
  
"HOE?!" Sakura said through hysterical giggles. Meiling's eyes widened as she saw who  
was supposed to kiss her. She shook her head and squealed in displeasure.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," she moanded. Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a pleasing  
expression on her face.  
  
"Do I really have to kiss Meiling?" Eriol nodded. "Can I just kiss her on the hand?" Eriol  
nodded. Meiling looked at Syaoran for help, but he still had his face buried in his hands, not  
paying any attention to the situation placed infront of Meiling and Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo crawled over to Meiling and gently grabbed her hand, taking a deep breath and  
taking a glance at Meiling, who didn't seem to be happy with Tomoyo's spin of the bottle at all.  
Tomoyo sighed just once and then placed her lips to Meiling's hand then quickly pulling away  
and dropped it.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as Meiling jumped to her feet and ran out of the room, being  
extremely careful not to touch the spot on the doorknob that Eriol had kissed, then down the  
hallway to the bathroom where she piled her hand in soap and scrubbed hard on that one place.  
  
Atleast ten minutes passed and Meiling was finally back in Tomoyo's bedroom, sitting  
back in her spot between Sakura and Syaoran. She sighed and glared at the glass bottle as she  
placed her hand on it and spinned it, hard. She covered her eyes as it spun for a few moments and  
it landed on Syaoran. Everyone went silent, and Syaoran was unaware of what had just happen  
for his face was still buried in his hands from embarrassment.  
  
She looked down at the bottle and who it was pointing to and sighed with deep relief,  
crawling infront of him.  
  
"Syaoran?" She whispered and waited for Syaoran to let his hands drop and to look at  
her. He finally did do that and Meiling quickly forced her lips onto his in a kiss, which lasted for  
only two slow seconds. They both turned bright brick red and Syaoran's eyes were still open  
staring at her when she finished.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo and Sakura said at the same time. Everyone could tell that Tomoyo  
wished that she had her video camera so she could of filmed this whole game of 'spin the bottle'.  
She sighed.  
  
He stared at her while he spun the bottle and watched it while it spin around in a circle.  
His eyes widened and he screamed loudly, instantly jumping to his feet and running backwards  
against the wall, still starring in pure amazement at the bottle and who it was pointing to.  
  
"I AM NOT KISSING ERIOL! NO WAY AM I GOING TO KISS HIM! NO, NOWAY  
NO HOW THERE IS NOTHING YOU GUYS CAN DO AND IF I HAVE TO KISS HIM I  
SWEAR I'M GOING BACK TO HONG KONG RIGHT THAT MOMENT." They didn't need  
telling twice. Eriol shrugged and spun the bottle again slowly and it landed on Sakura.  
  
"H-hoe?" Before Sakura could protest Eriol's lips were pressed against hers in a short  
kiss. He then pulled away, smiling and taking his seat leaving Sakura sitting there and looking  
around at everyone else.  
  
"Can someone else spin it for me?" Meiling instantly took the offer and spun it as hard as  
she could while Syaoran made his way back to his seat. Everyone's eyes followed the bottle's  
movements and it finally, slowly came to a stop, pointing at Tomoyo. The two girls blushed, but  
Sakura just pecked her gently on the cheek.  
  
Everyone then went silent for long minutes, and finally everyone said in unison. "Lets' go  
to sleep." Everyone nodded and began to open their sleeping bags and curled under the top  
blanket into the warmth of their 'beds.' Tomoyo stood up and walked over to the lightswitch and  
looked at all of the teens.  
  
"Ready?" Each boy and girl nodded and Tomoyo slowly let her finger flick off the switch,  
and the lights in the bedroom fell into darkness, the only light that she could use to find her way  
back to her own sleeping bag was the bright shinning colours of yellow and white from the stars  
and the crescent moon.  
  
She dug herself under the covers and laid her head onto of the pillow, letting her tresses  
spill everywhere around her. She sighed softly just at the moment that everyone else had sighed  
and closed her eyes.  
  
"Good night everyone." Tomoyo said softly, and everyone replied back with a good night.  
The room was soon filled with the soft tone of gentle breathing, and it was only eleven forty  
three.  
  
----------------------------  
  
After Note:  
  
Did everyone enjoy my twisted humor for 'spin the bottle' and Meiling's depression  
when Syaoran and Sakura were dancing? I hope you all did, and I that each and every one of my  
readers will take the time to review chapter seven and tell me what they think.  
  
I've got news, either chapter eight or chapter nine will be the last chapter of "A Promise  
Never Broken" no worries, though, it will have a sequel hopefully just as good as this one, and  
it'll be called "Red Silk". Heehee. Here is something for all my fans to think about.  
  
  
"Yes, mother, we will be leaving to the airport in exactly two hours." Syaoran paused and  
listened carefully to what his mother said.  
  
"That's not the reason why you called Meiling and I?" He looked at Meiling as he talked.  
Her face was full of just as much confusion as Syaoran's and she seemed to be eager to talk to  
who was on the phone.  
  
"Meiling mother is there, too? What? All right. I love you, too. Okay, I know mother.  
Yes. Don't worry we'll be back in Hong Kong soon. All right, yes I understand! Bye, and here is  
Meiling." He gave the phone to Meiling.  
  
"Hello? MOTHER!" She screamed in delight. "What? You're serious? Really? No way?  
Okay! Thanks! Yes, I love you, too, mother. Yes, I'll tell Xiaolang. Thanks! Bye, I love you!"  
She giggled as she hung up the phone and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"You'll never guess at what she just told me, Xiaolang." She giggled and came close  
enough to him so she could whisper exactly what her mother had told her. 


	8. A Promise Never Broken-08 (Final.)

Author's Note:  
  
Konnichi'wa everyone. This is the final chapter of "A promise never broken", but  
no worries, because there will be a sequel.(Haha, Cody. You'll never silence the MeiLi  
fanfictions.) I know it's short, but you know.. good things come in small packages? I'm  
not sure if you could say the same for chapter eight, but you'll never know till you read.  
(Bad things come in small packages. Bwaha.)  
  
Also. I don't know about the REAL engagement day or what Wei calls them. So.  
This is my version once again.  
  
I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, don't sue. Thanks.  
  
----------------------------  
Chapter Eight  
----------------------------  
  
"Mr. Li," one of the maid's voices picked up from the hallway. "Mr. Li? There is  
a phone call from Hong Kong," the girl gently tapped her fingers against the door of  
Tomoyo's bedroom. There was still no answer. "Mr. Li?" Her voice was a bit louder then  
it had been, and eventually Syaoran came to the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Phone call, sir," the maid handed it to him and nodded gently, folding her hand  
infront of her skirt. Syaoran nodded back in return as the maid scurried off down the  
hallway, gently tapping from her shoes filled it.  
  
"Moshi--" Syaoran's voice was cut off with another one he knew all to well.  
  
"M-mother!" He shut off his voice to listen to what she had to say. It took almost  
ten minutes for her to complete her whole explanation. Syaoran's eyes turned to fall on  
the other teenagers who were still sleeping, focusing most of his attention on Meiling's  
sleeping figure, who was now awake and staring at Syaoran. He groaned.  
  
"Yes, mother, we will be leaving to the airport in exactly two hours." Syaoran paused and  
listened carefully to what she said next.  
  
"That's not the reason why you called Meiling and I?" He looked at Meiling as he  
talked.  
Her face was full of just as much confusion as Syaoran's and she seemed to be eager to  
talk to  
who was on the phone.  
  
"Meiling mother is there, too? What? All right. I love you, too. Okay, I know  
mother.  
Yes. Don't worry we'll be back in Hong Kong soon. All right, yes I understand! Bye, and  
here is  
Meiling." He gave the phone to Meiling.  
  
"Hello? MOTHER!" She screamed in delight. "What? You're serious? Really?  
No way?  
Okay! Thanks! Yes, I love you, too, mother. Yes, I'll tell Xiaolang. Thanks! Bye, I love  
you!"  
She giggled as she hung up the phone and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"You'll never guess at what she just told me, Xiaolang." She giggled and came  
close  
enough to him so she could whisper exactly what her mother had told her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Syaoran screamed louder then he had wanted, forcing the rest of the  
teens awake, all looking dazed and confused. He blushed again. "You're not serious," he  
said as his voice lowered to a whisper, so only Meiling could hear.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm serious, Xiao."  
  
"You're not the age they told us when we were younger."  
  
"But Mother said--"  
  
"A year from the exact date, Meiling!"  
  
"We can't disobey them, Syaoran," He groanded louder. She had a point, they  
couldn't disobey their parents, it would be bad news if they did. "What is one year  
difference, anyway?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"I guess we should be leaving soon," Meiling turned to look at Sakura, Tomoyo,  
and Eriol, who were all starring at them because of Syaoran's sudden outburst. She then  
looked at Syaoran.  
  
"What? ..Fine, I'll tell them."  
  
"Tell us what?" Sakura's voice rang in.  
  
"We've got to catch a plane in two hours. I just got a phone call from Hong Kong  
and Meiling's Mother, and my Mother want us back their, they already got us the tickets  
for the plane, we just have to pick them up while we're there."  
  
"What's the occasion?" Eriol asked.  
  
"The, well, see, when, I, and she--" Syaoran was blushing dark scarlet by the time  
Meiling had cut in.  
  
"We need to prepare for the wedding."  
  
"Hoe?! You two are getting married?!" Sakura giggled happily, while Syaoran  
had been starring at his feet, apparently embarrassed. Meiling nodded, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"What about the Cherry Blossom festival?" Tomoyo asked, clearly a bit  
disappointed with the two's sudden need to leave Tomoeda.  
  
"We can't go."  
  
"But when is your date set?"  
  
"In a year, or so." Tomoyo opened her mouth to argue back at this, but closed it  
and nodded.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The time had finally came where Meiling and Syaoran stood side by side, infront  
of Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol. The whole scene seemed too familiar to Meiling, the only  
difference was that Syaoran had been with her.  
  
Sakura had been in tears, crying and holding a tissue to her eyes, while Tomoyo  
had let a hand set on her shoulder. Eriol was grinning. Tomoyo sighed deeply, and looked  
at Meiling, embracing her first, then Syaoran. Sakura, on the other hand, had literally  
flung herself onto both Meiling and Syaoran at the same time, damping their shirts.  
Syaoran starred at her and blushed while Meiling rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
"It's okay, Kinomoto," she forced each word out, each with a bit of sarcasm.  
Sakura stared at her and blinked, and let go of them both and stood back at Tomoyo's  
side. Eriol hugged Meiling, and didn't bother doing the same to Syaoran. He grinned  
anyway, and shook his hand. Syaoran starred at their hands and had a sudden need to  
break Eriol's hand, so he quickly pulled it away.  
  
Sakura's sudden outburst of moaning filled through everyone's ears. "We'll miss  
you, Meiling, Syaoran!" Syaoran stared at her for a long time, deeply confused.  
  
"People who are planning on taking the flight to Hong Kong need to catch their  
seats. The plane to Hong Kong will be leaving in exactly five minutes."  
  
Sakura embraced the two again, wetting their shirts with tears even further till the  
point when Meiling was annoyed with Sakura's delicate emotions and pushed her off of  
her.  
  
"It's okay, Kinomoto, we're not going to be gone forever!" Sakura wiped her eyes  
and slowly nodded, trying her best to hold back the tears that she desperately wanted to  
fall from her eyes.  
  
Syaoran tapped Meiling on the shoulder and pointed to the hallway which led to  
the airplane that they would be taking, and Meiling slowly began to walk to it with him.  
They walked quietly down the hall and finally came to the plane where Syaoran took a  
seat next to the window and Meiling sat in the seat next to his. They both sighed.  
  
"They said eighteen years old. On your eighteenth birthday we were to be married,  
not when you were seventeen."  
  
"They are preparing for it, Syaoran, the wedding won't start till I'm eighteen, just  
like they said."  
  
"I guess. But do we really need a year to 'prepare'?"  
  
"I guess we do if they say so."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"..Why does it matter how old I am, Syaoran?"  
  
He paused and swam through his mind for a good response to Meiling's sudden  
question. "It matters, Mei, because the elders were the ones who set the date. I wouldn't  
feel right if they went earlier then it should of." She nodded, and took out a book from her  
small bag and began to read quietly.  
  
--------------Flashback--------------  
  
"We are gathered here today to announce the soon to be marriage of Li Xiaolang  
and Li Meiling. The two will be married on Meiling's eighteenth birthday, March  
twenty-fifth." The young Syaoran jerked his head to the elder who had just announced  
Meiling and himself's wedding, and stared at him. Meiling, on the other hand had her  
ruby eyes transfixed on Syaoran staring in him with confusion and a bit of  
misunderstanding.  
  
Everyone had begun to leave, all in happiness at the young children's new future.  
Meiling mother finally tugged on Meiling's hand and she left with her. The same  
happened to Syaoran with his mother.  
  
"Why am I going to marry Meiling?" The question made his mother stop.  
  
"You'll understand when your older, Xiaolang, trust me. This is for the best," she  
flashed a smile at him. He shrugged slightly and starred at his black shoes as they  
continued to walk.  
  
--------------End Flashback--------------  
  
"Xiao," Syaoran heard the soft voice to his fiancee in his ear. He kept his eye's  
closed. "Xiao?" That voice again. "Are you awake? We need to leave in a few minutes,"  
Syaoran opened an eye and sat up.  
  
"We're almost in Hong Kong?" Meiling nodded, and sure enough the loud  
speaker began to boom into the plane explaining on how they needed to gather their  
belongings. They did so and then got off the plane when the rest of the passengers had  
done so.  
  
They smiled to find Wei waiting for them near the chairs. He grinned.  
  
"Hello Master Syaoran and Mistress Meiling."  
  
"Hello Wei."  
  
"Hi Wei."  
  
"Are you ready to go gather your belongings?" The two nodded and they headed  
off.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Xiaolang!" Squealed Syaoran's mom, running over to him and practically  
squeezing the breath out of him from her embrace.   
  
"M-mother.. nice to s-see you, too, but can you just.. loosen the grip?" The whole  
tight hugging reminded him of Meiling and her constant clinging when they first started  
school at Tomoeda Elementary and started capturing the clow cards.  
  
She let go and led the two into the house were there was Meiling's mother sitting  
on one of the couches. She smiled. "Welcome home, Meiling, Xiaolang," she waved and  
stood up walking over to them. "There's a lot of things to be done! We need to get  
started," she grabbed onto Syaoran and Meiling's hands. "Wei, if you would take their  
bags into their bedrooms," then without another word she walked down the hallway to the  
mother's bedroom, letting them in and shutting the door after Syaoran's mother had got  
in.  
  
Syaoran starred at everything in the room and let his hand drop to his side, just as  
Meiling had done. The two mothers quickly began to rummage through the things looking  
for certain objects.  
  
"Now were are we going to begin?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
After Note:  
  
Well. That's the end and I left it off there just so you could make some thoughts  
about the sequel. I hope you enjoyed "A Promise Never Broken", and please stay tuned  
for "Red Silk" the sequel to this one. Thanks again, please review and tell me what you  
thought of it. 


End file.
